La Guerra de Ginny
by Mrs Scorpius Malfoy
Summary: HIATUS Ginny con sus 16 años cumplidos y cursando su 6º año a Hogwarts, debe criar a una criatura de menos de un año mientras Harry yace inconciente, batallar conta los Dementores y mortifagos, y pasar x lo mismo que todo adolescente... podrá soportarlo?
1. El Comienzo de Nosotros

**_El comienzo de nosotros_**

Ahí estaba yo, recostada en una cama, no tenia conciencia de lo pasado la noche anterior, lo único que sabia era que recostado al lado mío estaba el hombre que yo más amaba en este mundo, sin contar a mi padre. Él estaba durmiendo con el pecho destapado, dejando a la vista sus abdominales y pectorales bien formados, con mechones de pelo color azabache cayendo sobre su cara, en su boca se dibujaba una media sonrisa, yo no sabia debido a que, pero sospeché algo. Sin poder resistirme a la tentación, le besé en esos labios que me tenían loca. Poco a poco mirando a mi alrededor me fui acordando lo pasado la noche anterior.

**Flash back**

-Ginny¿cómo andan Michael y tu?- me pregunto Hermione.

-Mal, lo dejé – respondí pasivamente, no me alteraba en absoluto haber cortado con Michael.

- ¡¿Cómo?!-me preguntaron tres voces alteradas, Hermione, Ron y Harry, éste ultimo sorprendiendo a los demás, y al parecer hasta a si mismo, por que luego de preguntar se sonrojó levemente.

-Decidí dejarlo, no funcionaba bien, él tenía muchos celos de alguien…-mandé sin querer una mirada recelosa a Harry, que solo él notó-…, la verdad yo no le encontraba mucho sentido a sus celos, lo cual le remarqué hasta el final, pero mejor, un motivo más para cortar- terminé diciendo yo, para acabar con la tensión creada con la anterior pregunta.

- ¿Y los otros motivos?- obvio, la de la pregunta fue Hermione, para ella todo debe tener lógica, aparte de motivos.

- Yo había dejado de sentir lo mismo por él.-respondí, como si fuera la pregunta más fácil del mundo.

- ¿Y no serás ahora para alguien más?- ante esa pregunta de Ron me quedé descolocada, aparte de mandarle a Harry una mirada de soslayo, me mandó una tremenda indirecta. Me podría haber imaginado esa pregunta de Hermione, incluso de Harry, que últimamente estaba muy atento en todo lo que respectaba a mi relación con Michael, pero de ¿Ron?, no, como mínimo esa pregunta iba en doble sentido.

-No creo, aparte ¿Qué te hace pensar que te daría a ti la respuesta de esta pregunta?- le devolví yo, auque después de pensármelo un poco, la verdad era que sí iban dirigidos a otra persona, para un joven de pelo azabache que me estaba mirando con sus ojos color esmeralda de forma penetrante.

- ¿Por qué no?-el que saltó ahora no fue Ron, sino que Harry, sorprendiendo nuevamente al resto.

-Porque….no, no quiero simplemente- dije de forma terminante. Se produjo un silencio algo tenso, durante el cual Harry y yo nos seguimos mirando fijamente, como si todo nuestro alrededor no existiera. Lo que nos trajo al mundo real nuevamente fue Hermione.

- ¿Y cómo os fue en Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas?- preguntó

- No fuimos- dijo simplemente Ron.

Luego de que el trío de oro se enfrascara en una disputa sobre si debían ir a CCM o no, me escabullí para juntarme con mis amigas, Yael y Anne.

- Ahora que ellos no te toman en cuenta vienes con nosotras¿eh?- me soltó Yael.

- No, simplemente quería pasar un tiempo con mis amigas de siempre- dije algo confundida.

-Ah, y nosotras estaremos aquí siempre que lo requieras¿no?- me devolvió Anne, tengo que admitir que esta conversación me estaba molestando.

- Si,..No,…ah, nose- dije confusa frente a la reacción de mis "amigas".

-Pues te avisamos que no, en cualquier momento podemos querer no seguirnos juntando contigo¿sabes?- me dijo Yael, se notaba que esa conversación era ensayada, lo que me hiso pensar que me habían estando queriendo decir esto durante harto tiempo.

-¿Acaso esa es la indirecta que me están mandando, que ya no se quieren juntar conmigo?-pregunté pasivamente, aunque estaba haciendo terribles esfuerzos para que las lágrimas no escaparan de mis ojos.

- Si y no- me respondieron al unísono, definitivamente esa conversación estaba ensayada.

- Pues si es eso lo que me querían decir, no hubiese sido necesario que dieran tantos rodeos, las dos saben que me gusta que me encaren con la verdad pura- dije, ya sin poder resistir más, una lágrima traicionera que rodó por mis mejillas, revelando todo el dolor que sentía por dentro ante esa declaración. ¡Cuanta impotencia sentí en ese momento, no me gustaba ser tan débil, y menos aún demostrarlo!

-Por favor ¡yo sólo quería venir a conversar como lo hacíamos antes!- dije ya definitivamente llorando.

- Me pueden hacer el favor de irse- dijo una vos a mis espaldas, una vos que reconocería desde el cielo hasta el infierno mismo. Una vos cálida normalmente, que me lograba erizar los pelos, pero que ahora se reflejaba fría. Lentamente y secándome las lágrimas para que no notara mi debilidad, me di vuelta, sin querer encontrarme con quien tenia detrás, pero a la ves con tantas ansias de hacerlo. Y efectivamente hay estaba Harry, mirándome con una pose arrogante nada propia de él, con lo que no pude evitar una media sonrisa, luego de mirarme a los ojos, su pose se le quebró, reemplazándola con una de… ¿disculpa? Yo lo miré con cara de pregunta, y él me señalo milimétricamente con la cabeza donde estaban… Sussan y Camila, unas amigas nuestras de su curso.

- Ginny, ven- me dijo, a tiempo de que me tomaba la mano y me llevaba al sector más oscuro de la sala común.

-Mira… em… bueno, lo que te tengo que decir es muy importante, y no es solo una cosa, y son realmente importantes, que…- lo corté poniendo mi dedo sobre sus labios, y él en un gesto mecánico se quedó callado. Más que un gesto de cursilería, fue por que la cosa se estaba poniendo muy confusa y no le entendía ni una sola palabra.

-ordena primero tus ideas-le aconsejé.

-esto no esta saliendo como lo planeé- murmuró él, ante lo cual no pude reprimir una sonrisa traviesa, si él me quería decir lo que yo pensaba, iba por muy buen camino.

Después de un tiempo, en el cual yo ya estaba pensando en escabullirme por la larga espera a tan solo cuatro palabras; "¿Quieres ser mi novia?", Harry se decidió a hablar.

- Mira Ginny, esto va a ser difícil de afrontar, especialmente para Ron -claro, si hablaba de tener una relación, que yo tuviera una con cualquiera era difícil de afrontar para Ron.

- Vamos a tener que entrenar mucho- ¿entrenar?, en general no se entrena para eso.

- Y vas a necesitar una escoba- prosiguió Harry¿una escoba?, ahora esto me calzaba bien en otro tema, "Quidditch".

-Ahh…-suspiré dando aires de entendida.

-Bueno, si no quieres, no importa, yo sólo pensaba que te gustaría ser cazadora.- ¿cazadora¿yo?, no podía ser¿o si?

-¡Oh, por dios Harry!- exclamé yo, estaba exultante.

-¡¿si?!- me preguntó igual de emocionado.

-Oh por dios, Harry ¿cómo pudiste dudar que aceptaría?-le reproché- ¡¡Sí!!

-Bien, perfecto- murmuró más para si que para mí- eh… ¿Ginny?

- ¿Qué?-le pregunté nerviosa, talvez ésta pregunta era la que me esperaba.

-em… mira, megustasmuchoymegustariaquefuerasminovia – lanzó todo de un tirón, pero yo lo entendí, y me puse pálida, bueno, sí, tenia todas mis esperanzas en que me preguntara eso, pero ahora que lo había hecho, no sabia cómo reaccionar.

- oh Harry –dije yo, ahora realmente exultante.

- ¿Qué sí?- me preguntó esperanzado.

- ¡¡Sí!!- dije yo a tiempo que lo besaba. Luego le mordí el lóbulo de la oreja sensualmente, no por nada era una de las chicas más cotizadas de todo Howarts.

-Ven, vamos por aquí- me dijo él, me tomó de la mano, y me estaba llevando hacia fuera cuando una voz nos saco de nuestro mundo.

- ¿Ustedes a donde van?- ¡No¿Por que tenia que tener YO el hermano más entrometido de todo Hogwarts?

- A las cocinas, nos dio hambre- dijo Harry como si nada, pero soltándome delicadamente de la mano para que el resto no lo notara.

-Yo voy con ustedes- dijo Ron.

-¡No! em…Ron acuérdate de que tienes que terminar los deberes de transformaciones que nos mandó Mcgonnagal.- dijo Hermione, pero cuando al miré me mandó una mirada de complicidad, parece que alguien si lo había notado, pero tan confiable como para no decírselo a Ron hasta que nosotros decidiéramos lo contrario.

Ya fuera de la sala común, Harry no me llevó exactamente a las cocinas, sino a la sala de los menesteres, y fue tan amable de pedir comida que nos gustase a los dos en una cena romántica. Después de cenar y de una larga sobremesa, cuando los dos ya teníamos sueño, apareció en el centro de la sala una cama.

- ¡Bendita sala!- murmuré yo, así que los dos nos tiramos sin preámbulos en ella, intercambiamos un par de palabras y nos quedamos dormidos profundamente.

**Fin Flash Back**

Así que seguramente Harry se había sacado su polera por el calor que reinaba en esa sala, pero para mi mejor, me dejaba ver y acariciar su figura antes de tiempo o sin derecho a hacerlo. Luego de mi fugaz beso en sus labios, sorpresivamente correspondido, Harry comenzó a despertar.

- ¿Habrá alguna manera mejor de despertar? No creo que haya algo con lo que se pueda comparar con una hermosísima mujer acariciándote el pecho y con un beso en los labios como despertador.- dijo Harry cariñosamente.

-Hola mi amor- dije como saludo- ¿Cómo estas?- pregunté por cortesía.

- Igual a como debe estar mi pelirroja preferida- me dijo él jugueteando.

- Yo pensé que tu pelirroja preferida era tu madre- respondí del mismo modo, pero justo después de haberlo dicho me di cuenta de que había cometido un error-lo siento, no debí decir eso.

-No importa- me dijo él con pena en la voz- y ¿Cómo estas tu?-me preguntó más animado.

- Ya aclarado el punto de quien es tu pelirroja preferida, o sea yo- risas por parte de los dos- mejor que nunca- terminé respondiendo.

-¿Qué hora es?-me preguntó, ya que era un día de semana y los dos teníamos clase a primera hora. Yo no tenía reloj, pero mágicamente apareció uno en la mesita de noche.

-Las 10:15- respondí con desanimo, después de mirar el reloj.

-Perfecto- murmuro- ya me salté la clase doble de pociones con Snape.

- Y yo transformaciones con Mcgonnagal y encantamientos con Flitwick- dije yo.

-Esto nos va ha costar muchos puntos- dijo Harry seriamente, claro, él se encargaba de perderlos pero luego de reponerlos.

- no te preocupes, los ganaremos en el Quidditch- respondí yo – yo creo que ya sería hora de que nos levantásemos- insinué yo.

- No…- dijo Harry con flojera, mientras seguía acariciando mis cabellos.

-Ya, yo me levanto, que no quiero perderme mi primera clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras- dije yo- ¿Tu ya tuviste?- le pregunté

-No, me toca mañana- me dijo él mientras se levantaba.

-¿Quién será el profesor?-dije yo, ya levantada tomando un mini desayuno proporcionado por la sala.

-Espero que sea alguien competente, no como el año pasado-dijo Harry, recordando las clases desastrosas de la profesora Umbridge.

-¿Vas a seguir organizando la ED?- pregunté esperanzada. La verdad me gustaba mucho la reacción que había tenido en el alumnado, y la medida tomada por el trío de oro.

- No me lo he planteado seriamente- me dijo pensativo – pero yo creo que si "alguien" me lo pide sí - terminó diciendo.

- entonces esta decidido, vas ha seguir organizando la ED, y no creo que sea la única que quiera que siga- dije yo en tono bromeante.

Íbamos saliendo de la sala cuando escuchamos una voz que arrastraba las palabras delante de nosotros por lo cual nos escondimos.

- Profesor ya sé cómo hacerlo, no es necesario que esté tan pendiente de mí, soy mayorcito para saber lo que hago- dijo Malfoy, de mal humor.

- Está bien, pero por mucho que insistas lo voy ha seguir vigilándote de cerca, si alguien se llega a enterar de este plan, el Señor Oscuro las tomará contigo- dijo Snape.

Cuando las voces de Malfoy y de Snape se extinguieron, consideramos apropiado salir de nuestro escondite.

- Voy a avisar a Dumbledore- dijo y sin pensarlo dos veces salió corriendo hacia el despacho del director, yo estuve tentada a seguirlo, pero seria curioso que dos alumnos que estuvieron ausentes en sus dos primeras clases del día aparecieran juntos, con aspecto de recién despiertos, en el despacho del director.

Así que me dirigí tranquilamente hacia la torre de Gryfindor. En mi cara no se reflejaba ningún sentimiento, pero por dentro iba creando cada tipo de plan del que podrían estar hablando Malfoy y Snape, sin duda tenía que ver con mortífagos y Voldemort, pero¿qué quería Voldemort que hiciera Malfoy?

Al entrar en la sala común traté de pasar desapercibida hasta llegar a mi pieza, y al parecer mi plan funcionó, pero cuando iba bajando hacia la sala común una mano me tomó de la muñeca y me desvió de mi trayectoria.

- ¿Dónde pasaste la noche?- me preguntó Hermione, su tono de voz era de reproche, pero no contrastaba bien con una sonrisa traviesa dibujada en sus labios.

- em…, te lo digo si no se lo cuentas a Ron- le respondí nerviosa.

-Bueno, pero me cuentas todo lo que paso con Harry- me dijo la muy pervertida.

- ¡¿Qué¡Picarona¡pervertida!, aparte ¿cómo supiste que pasé la noche con Harry?- le pregunté muy sorprendida

- Fácil, los vi salir ayer de la mano y te esperé despierta en la sala común hasta bien entrada la noche y no volviste- me respondió como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

- ¿lo sabe Ron? Por que si es así mi novio corre peligro de muerte- dije medio bromeando medio en serio. A Hermione no se le pasó la palabra "novio", así que me preguntó excitada.

- ¿Harry es tu novio?

- Podrías haber sido un poco más discreta y que no se enterara la mitad del castillo- le reproché.

- Bueno, pero qué pasó en la noche- ¡Hasta que límites podría sorprender esta chica! Un momento fría y calculadora, y al otro la más pervertida del colegio.

- Mira te voy a contar solo porque no pasó nada- le dije yo – y para que no te pongas a divagar sobre lo que pudo haber pasado y no pasó- proseguí contándole la velada, recalcando en que sólo nos habíamos acostado a dormir, además le conté lo de la conversación entre Malfoy e Snape que habíamos presenciado esa mañana.

- ¿No será que Snape le estaba tratando de sacar información para la orden a Malfoy?- preguntó Hermione, medio ausente, medio presente.

- No lo sé, lo he estado pensando, pero sonaba como si los dos supieran desde hace tiempo de que se estaba hablando- dije yo.

Justo en ese instante entró Harry hecho una bala corriendo hacia su habitación. Cuando yo ya estaba pensando en subir para saber qué es lo que le pasaba, él bajó igual de rápido que antes, fue hacia mi, me besó cuan apasionado puede ser un beso, y me dijo al oído.

- Pase lo que pase, nunca olvides que te amo más que a nada en este mundo- yo me quedé pasmada, sin saber que decir o hacer ante tal declaración. Luego Harry se despegó de mí, y abrazó a Hermione como si el alma se le fuese en ello, le susurró unas palabras al oído que yo no alcancé a oír.

-¡Pero Harry!- dijo Hermione llorando-no puede, él no puede hacerte esto.

- Díganle a Ron que es el mejor amigo que pude tener en la vida- dijo él apurado, la verdad todo lo había hecho apurado.

-Harry¿A dónde vas¿Qué pasa?- pregunté asustada, parecía que se estaba despidiendo de nosotros, justo cuando mi mundo estaba empezando a verse de color rosa.

- No les puedo decir más, pero nunca olviden que lo que hago es siempre pensando en ustedes- dijo, y se fue como alma que lleva el diablo. Hermione y yo nos pusimos a llorar amargamente, sin saber el destino que esperaba a nuestro amigo y novio, respectivamente.

* * *

**Este es el primer fic que hacemos juntas, somos dos primas chilenas de vinia del mar pa ser mas precisas. Weno, soy yo, Chilena.Potter hciendo un fiic cn mi prima y entonces hicimos esta cuenta especialmente por este fic que creemos que es muuy bueno!! Esperamos que este capitulo sea de su agrado, hasta despues.**

**Primas.Potter**

**P.d.: Si quieren saber cual es la idea del fic, visiten nuestro profile!**


	2. Michael

**_Michael_**

Los siguientes días fueron de agonía para Ron, Hermione y para mí. No había noticias ni de Dumbledore ni de Harry. Ya todo el colegio había notado la ausencia de ellos, y el colegio entero estaba nervioso, que el mago más grande de la época y el-niño-que-vivió no se encontraran localizables no era normal.

No podíamos enterarnos de lo que pasaba en el mundo mágico fuera de las paredes de Howarts, por una norma implantada por la actual directora de Howarts; Minerva Mcgonnagal. Sólo por los murmullos de los profesores, que sólo algunos afortunados alcanzaban a escuchar, y los rumores dentro del colegio, podríamos tener una vaga idea de lo que pasaba fuera.

No podría decir cuándo entré en depresión, pero revivía constantemente en mi mente las últimas palabras de Harry, "Pase lo que pase, nunca olvides que te amo más que a nada en este mundo", "No les puedo decir más, pero nunca olviden que lo que hago es siempre pensando en ustedes", parecía como si pensara que era la última ves que podríamos hablar.

Mi rutina se transformó en: levantarme, ir a clase, hacer los deberes y encerrarme en el baño de mi pieza a llorar, sin probar bocado en el día, bueno talvez una o dos cucharadas de cereal y un pedacito de carne en el almuerzo y en la cena, todo obligado por Hermione. Ni Ron ni Hermione me podían ayudar a sobrellevar esa angustia e impotencia que sentía por dentro. Tampoco Anne y Yael, ambas me habían pedido disculpas por lo pasado la otra noche, que había sido una petición de Sussan y Camila, a principio se negaron, pero aceptaron cuando supieron que era parte de un plan para que Harry me conquistara. Yo les dije que las perdoné, pero por dentro seguía estando destrozada por lo que me habían dicho, si lo habían hecho todo por ese estúpido plan era porque no me conocían bien, si me conociesen bien sabrían que eso no era necesario, yo ya estaba enamorada de Harry.

Según el resto no fue más de una semana lo que Harry se ausentó, pero para mí fue como un mes entero y más.

Una mañana, cuando estaba jugando con mis cereales, sin ninguna intención de comérmelos, sentada al lado de Hermione y Yael, Mcgonnagal se levantó. Ese no era un hecho muy común.

- Queridos alumnos, les ruego que se retiren todos rápidamente hacia sus salas comunes respectivas- dijo con voz autoritaria y terminante, luego unos murmullos de parte de los alumnos, y empezó la evacuación de el gran comedor. Cuando ya estábamos fuera del gran comedor, camino a nuestra sala común, llegó corriendo la profesora, perdón, la directora Mcgonnagal, y nos dijo

-Señorita Weasley, Granger, joven Weasley, vengan, síganme – nos dijo con vos excitada.

- Luego nos vemos Yael, Anne- me despedí fugazmente, por que el resto ya iba medio pasillo adelante. Luego corrí hasta ellos y escuché que la directora Mcgonnagal iba preparándonos para lo que íbamos a ver.

- Miren, no sabemos donde han estado, sus estados son deplorables, especialmente los del joven- iba diciendo la directora.

- ¿Está hablando de Harry?- inquirió Hermione.

- em…, no deben sorprenderse de lo que van a ver, han estado nose donde, podrían haber estado en el centro de un ataque de mortífagos….- dijo, y antes de que pudiéramos seguir reclamando, abrió la puerta de la Enfermería. Desde lejos ya lo pudimos divisar. Verdaderamente su estado era deplorable, nos acercamos todos a la camilla donde estaba recostado Harry, tomé su mano, estaba fría, y sin importarme que tenia que aparentar ser fuerte frente a MCgonnagal, me puse a llorar. Su cara estaba toda magullada, con cortes profundos por todas partes, su cuerpo tenía cada moretón que se halla visto en la faz de la tierra, de cada color que exista, con protuberancias en todo su cuerpo y su torso antes tan bien formado y musculoso no se sabía donde había ido a parar, tenia toda la piel suelta, y sus músculos también, al parecer casi se lo habían comido, ya que tenia toda clase de mordeduras que se pueda imaginar.

- No sabemos cómo han logrado volver, simplemente los encontramos en los bordes del Bosque prohibido- dijo Mcgonnagal.

- n-no puede ser- dijo Ron, estaba desconcertado con el estado que mostraba el cuerpo de Harry.

-Hemos podido deducir con un chequeo de emergencia en el estado en que se encuentra- dijo Mcgonnagal, nosotros le dimos tiempo para continuar, pero no parecía con intenciones de hacerlo, así que Hermione le preguntó.

- ¿nos podría decir el estado en el que esta Harry?-sonaba muy preocupada por Harry.

- Tiene un hemorragia interna, se le dañó el estomago, producto de pociones de las artes oscuras, además de marcas notorias del maleficio cruciatus, y de un maleficio que desconocemos y por consecuencia no sabemos que pudo haberle hecho, pero suponemos que es gracias a éste maleficio Harry tiene en este estado sus músculos- mientras decía esto, a la profesora Mcgonnagal se le empezaron a humedecer los ojos, y cuando terminó, una lagrima solitaria recorrió su mejilla, se notaba que apreciaba mucho a Harry.

- Oh por dios- dijo Hermione, yo no sabia que decir, había entrado en un estado de shock, realmente parecía que Harry no se iba a mejorar nunca.

- ¿y saben cuando va a mejorar?- era la única pregunta que rondaba por mi mente, no me importaba ni Dumbledore, ni Voldemort, ni nadie, sólo saber si Harry se iba a mejorar completamente algún día.

- La verdad, no sabemos siquiera si va a despertar.-dijo Mcgonnagal, cuando ya se iba retirando

- ¡¿Qué?!- los tres preguntamos muy preocupados, pero no recibimos respuesta, por lo menos, no de parte de la profesora Mcgonnagal.

-La verdad- dijo una voz serena y pausada, que se me hacia conocida y que provenía de un costado nuestro- Es una cosa terrible y hermosa, por lo tanto debe ser tratada con gran cuidado.-Era Dumbledore, Dumbledore estaba ahí, parado tan tranquilamente, cuando un alumno suyo, que curiosamente era el único destinado para derrotar a Voldemort, estaba a unos metros de él, debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte.

-¿Profesor Dumbledore?- Fue Hermione la primera que reaccionó, por lo tanto la que hiso la pregunta.

- El mismo, señorita Granger, Hermione, si me permite,- dijo mientras se acercaba a nosotros y saludaba a Hermione tomándole la mano- señorita Weasley,- me agitó la mano- señor Weasley- le agitó la mano a Ron- un placer verlos.

- ¿profesor Dumbledore, usted sabe si Harry va a despertar?- pregunté, un poco descolocada, pero al parecer no tanto como Ron.

- como ya dije, la verdad es una cosa terrible y hermosa, por lo tanto debe ser tratada con sumo cuidado- respondió Dumbledore con pesar en su voz -y si ustedes quieren la verdad, se las diré. La verdad es que si Harry no despierta en 72 horas es posible que no lo haga nunca más.-

-¿72 horas¿O sea todavía tiene posibilidad de despertarse?- preguntó un Ron un tanto inquieto

- sí- dijo Hermione- pero 72 horas no es mucho, dada la cantidad de maleficios y daños que recibió su cuerpo.

- Es verdad, señorita Granger –dijo Dumbledore- es irónico que todos nosotros estemos en tan buen estado y al lado, la única persona que puede salvar al mundo mágico, debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte, y nosotros no hagamos nada para ayudarle. Las ironías de la vida¿no?

-¡Si yo pudiera daría mi vida para que él estuviera bien, al lado mío!- dije exaltada, creo que le falté el respeto, pero no me importó nada en ese momento, para mi era lo mismo hablar con Dumledore como con Fang.

- no pongo en duda eso, señorita Weasley- me respondió Dumbledore- pero una cosa es que lo digamos y otra que lo hagamos.- yo me quedé paralizada con esa respuesta¿acaso había algo que hacer? Pero Mcgonnagal había dicho que ya habían hecho todo lo posible por Harry,…… ¿o no?

- ¿Hay algo que se pueda hacer profesor¿Hay algo que se pueda hacer para que Harry mejore?- pregunté

- El cariño - dijo Dumbledore- es algo tan fuerte y reconfortante, algo que puede hacer bien, pero que también puede dañar muy profundo. Por un cariño muy fuerte es que Harry está vivo, por el cariño que le dio por protección Lily cuando murió, ese cariño lo salvó dos veces, pero parece que no lo hará esta ves, por lo menos no ése cariño.

-¿Que quiere decir con eso, profesor?- preguntó Hermione, me dio la apariencia de que por primera ves no había entendido completamente lo que un profesor le decía.

- Que hay que darle un tipo de cariño, que ni tú ni Ron podéis darle- dijo mirándome directamente. Conjuntamente lo hicieron Ron y Hermione, cosa que hiso que me sintiera muy observada, no sin razón.

-señorita Weasley, ese es su trabajo-me dijo Dumbledore- y si es tan amable de acompañarme a mi despacho un momento….

A mi me costó separarme de Harry, se veía tan débil, tenía miedo de perderlo en cualquier momento, pero el director me estaba mirando de una manera que no admitía un "no" como respuesta, así que tuve que irme. Seguí al director hasta la gárgola, frente a la cual Dumbledore pronunció "bolitas de menta" y ésta se movió, dándole paso a la escalera giratoria que llevaba a su despacho. En él, el director se mostró muy serio, yo no entendía muy bien por que, o sea si era por Harry, no tenia razón de no haberse mostrado igual de serio abajo con el resto, aparte ¿Qué cosa especial sabía o tenía yo para que el director se mostrara así conmigo?.

- Hay otra persona que también necesita su cariño incondicional- me dijo Dumbledore. Yo me quedé quieta, no se me ocurría que otra persona necesitara mi cariño, por que si estaba hablando de Ron y Hermione, ellos ya se tenían el uno al otro, y yo sabía que pronto iban a ser más que amigos, aparte ¿Quién era el director para hablarme de cariño? Esas cosas son personales.

-¿De qué está hablando, profesor?- pregunté lo más cortésmente que pude. Él se levantó y se dirigió hacia la parte trasera de su despacho, la parte de sus aposentos, luego trajo como toda respuesta un bulto de mantas de tamaño mediano y me lo colocó en los brazos. Me quedé pasmada al ver lo que había en esas mantas, una carita sobresalía en el medio, una carita de una criatura que no debería tener más de 6 meses. No entendía que se suponía que debía hacer yo con esa criatura hasta que empecé a atar cabos. Primero decían que Harry probablemente venía de en medio de un ataque mortífago, luego Mcgonnagal diciendo que el más joven era el que estaba en peor estado, y después Dumbledore dando todo ese discurso sobre el cariño y sus parecidos. No, no podía ser, esa criatura debería estar junto sus padres, no aquí conmigo, en un colegio de magia, siendo sostenido por una adolescente insegura de 16 años. La realidad no podía ser así, no podía ser tan cruel, no podía, simplemente no.

-¿profesor, de que se trata esto?- pregunté asustada, no quería que me respondiera lo que sabía que me iba a responder, no podía ser que esa pequeña criatura que tenía en manos no tuviera más familia, era una historia muy parecida a…. a…. la de Harry, no pero si eso dependía de mí, su vida iba a ser mucho, mucho mejor a la del muchacho de mis sueños, no quería que ninguna otra criatura pasara por lo mismo que él, seguramente Harry tampoco, por eso él trajo a tan pequeña criatura consigo, después de asegurarse que no tenia familiares vivos, por que si los tuviera, sería una desfachatez haberlo traído consigo. Y él lo sabía. No le iba a quitar a una criatura el derecho de tener padres, estar con ellos, crecer con ellos,… como él no había podido.

- Harry lo trajo, no sabemos nada de sus padres, lo único que sabemos es que se llama Michael, Harry pidió que te lo mostráramos y que tú sabrías lo que él quería que hicieras con la criatura antes de desfallecerse.- Si, yo sabía lo que Harry quería que hiciera con el pequeño, pero yo no quería aceptarlo.

-pero profesor, usted tendría que entender que yo no puedo cuidarlo- le dije todavía muy desconcertada.

-¿Qué yo tendría que entender que? Usted es muy capaz de cuidar a este pequeño, tiene la madurez suficiente, y aunque no tenga la edad apropiada y esté estudiando, yo sé que podrá hacerle un espacio a esta hermosa criatura…- dijo Dumbledore sonriendo, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

En ese momento sentí como mis piernas me empezaban a fallar, me temblaban, la vista se me nubló, y me mareé hasta limites impensables en una adolescente sana, y de lo último que me acuerdo es de el techo en frente mío mientras sentía una curiosa sensación de vacío en mi espalda, como si estuviera cayendo, el llanto de la criatura que tenía en brazos, y luego… nada.

Me desperté recostada en una cama, no sabía exactamente el lugar en donde estaba pero me resultaba conocido. Sin abrir los ojos todavía, empecé a recobrar mis sentidos, y por consecuencia, a escuchar. Al principio sonaba como por un tubo, pero luego escuché mejor, eran las voces de Ron y Hermione, estaban murmurando. De a poco entreabrí los ojos y vi, que para mi sorpresa, Hermione estaba cargando a una criatura envuelta en mantas que era idéntica a la que yo había tomado en el despacho de Dumbledore. "Tal ves se lo decidió pasar a Ron y Hermione en ves de a mí" pensé en un lapso de locura, pero me llegó al cerebro sus palabras.

- que hermoso, no sé por qué ginny nos lo habrá ocultado- dije Hermione en un murmullo.

- La verdad, yo tampoco lo sé- dijo Ron un tanto malhumorado

- ah, ya lo sé- dijo Hermione, mirando con reproche a Ron- por que sabía que ibas a reaccionar así.

- no estoy así por eso- dijo Ron- es por… por…- se puso colorado- mejor no te lo digo

- vamos Ron, yo no se lo diré a nadie

- oh, bueno, es por que… no puedo soportar la idea de que ese bastardo que esta ahí- señalo a Harry, y el color se me subió a las mejillas, previniendo los pensamientos de mi hermano- halla tocado a mi indefensa hermanita,…-dijo Ron, pero ahora se estaba poniendo aún más colorado- además… que tampoco soporto que mi hermanita halla tenido "eso" antes que yo- dijo esto muy rápidamente, realmente estaba colorado, pero ahora no era solo él quien estaba colorado, sino que yo también, y además… ¡Hermione!, aunque a ésta última no se le notaba tanto, era sólo un pequeño sonrosado en sus mejillas, pero para ella eso ya se la podía decir "estar colorada".

- Vamos Ron, no pensarás que Ginny tuvo "eso" con Harry¿cierto?- dijo Hermione, todavía colorada

-mm… no se, pero… ¡es que mira el parecido Hermione!, las dos de pelo rojo, y el color de los ojos es igual al de Harry.

- mira Ron, lo del color del pelo, aunque el pelirrojo no es algo muy común ¡Cualquiera lo puede tener así! Aparte¿desde cuando tiene Harry los ojos color gris?, desde que lo conozco siempre a tenido los ojos de un color verde esmeralda hermoso, y excepto que use lentes de contacto y que sólo tu lo hayas visto sin ellos, cosa que dudo debido a las noches que dormimos los 3 juntos en Grinmauld place, Harry SIEMPRE ha tenido los ojos color esmeralda.

- si pero el color de ojos se define cuando el bebé tiene alrededor de 1 año- le contrarrestó Ron.

- Sí Ron, pero para que Ginny pudiera tener esta criatura, tendría que haber estado embarazada, y cuando una mujer se embaraza engorda, por si no sabes-al ver que Ron abría la boca para decirle que sí sabia ese pequeño detalle, Hermione lo paro con un gesto de su mano- y que yo me diera cuenta Ginny no a engordado más de 2 kilos con suerte últimamente, por lo que dudo que halla estado embarazada.- Frente a tal argumentación, Ron se quedó callado. Fue en ese momento cuando decidí apto darme por despierta.

- Así que encuentras que he engordado Hermione, me voy a plantear seriamente hacer una dieta- dije yo sonriente. La sonrisa fue devuelta por parte de los 2, pero la de Ron parecía más forzada.

-así que nos has oído hablar- dijo Hermione como si nada- ¿desde donde más o menos?

-desde… m… ¡ah! Desde que se preguntaron por qué no les habría contado sobre el bebé

- ¡oh!- suspiraron los dos al unísono, pero no se podría decir que fue un suspiro liberador de problemas.

- Y Ron,- dije al Principio pasivamente- ¿¡Cómo diablos se te ocurre que yo hubiese podido tener "eso" con Harry!?- dije… ya saben como. Luego nos dedicamos una tímida sonrisa entre todos, y después miramos como si fuese un imán la cama de Harry, que estaba frente a la mía. A Harry le hubiese gustado que nos riéramos… le hubiese gustado que fuéramos felices con él a nuestro lado… le hubiesen gustado muchas cosas. Una lágrima traicionera rodó por mi mejilla, de verdad… le hubiesen gustado muchas cosas, cosas que ahora no eran así…muchas cosas…

* * *

**Nota autora: aquí esta el segundo capitulo de mi fic, espero que tenga mejor aceptación que el primero. Agradezco muuucho el review de _Zafiro.potter _, que bueno que te halla gustado el fic.**

**Espero que me manden haaaartos reviews diciéndome si les gusto el capi o no, Tengo el 3 capi escrito, si les gusta el fic, enseguida les subo el siguiente capi.**

**Eso.**

**Cuídense y les agradezco por adelantado.**


	3. Un encuentro con Malfoy

**Un encuentro con Malfoy**

Luego de mi pequeño arrebato con Ron nos quedamos conversando sobre el chico, y cuando yo les dije la intención que tenía Harry que yo hiciera con él, se quedaron con la boca abierta. Después seguimos conversando de cosas triviales, como donde dormiría el pequeño, que ropa usaría, por que como es obvio ningún adolescente normal guarda ropa de bebé de 6 meses en su armario. Ninguno quería recordar que una persona querida por los 3 estaba tendida a unos metros nuestros debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte. De pronto se escuchó como se abría y se cerraba la puerta en la enfermería y apareció Dumledore.

- Hermione, Ronald, creo que sería hora que se fueran a la cama- dijo en tono bonachón, fue entonces cuando nos dimos cuenta de la hora que era¡las 23 hrs.!, así que rápidamente ellos se retiraron y me dejaron sola con Dumbledore, como en una ocasión anterior, en la cual yo terminé de espaldas al suelo, desmallada. Personalmente no deseaba que ésa situación se repitiera.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras?- me dijo cortésmente, pero me extrañó que me tuteara

- he estado mejor, pero tan mal no me encuentro- respondí a medias, por que si se dan cuenta no le respondí con un "bien" o un "mal" que seria una buena respuesta. Al parecer Dumbledore también se dio cuenta pero lo dejó pasar.

- que bien, pensé que había perdido al tutor de el pequeño.

-¿Qué¿O sea que yo soy legalmente el tutor de semejante criatura, que yo lo voy a tener que cuidar, educar, y…todo?-dije pensando que iba a obtener una negativa por parte del profesor, por que no era posible que yo fuera tutor de alguien a mi edad… ¿o sí?, no, eso lo habíamos visto en estudios muggles, comparando el sistema mágico con el muggle,…creo.

- sí Ginny- me dijo, algo desconcertado- creí que eso lo habíamos dejado claro en mi despacho, pero ahora que lo pienso… tal ves no, debido al…ejem…pequeño incidente… no logramos aclarar todo lo que tenía planeado, pero sí ginny, tú eres el tutor del pequeño, tu lo vas a tener que cuidar, educar, ser como una madre para él,…y espero que él llegue a ser como un hijo para ti.

- pero profesor, yo soy muy joven para esto, no tenia planeado tener hijos hasta como mínimo…cuando saliera del colegio.- dije desconcertada

-pero hay veces que las cosas se adelantan, esta es una de esas, ahora te dejo con tu hijo, para que se familiaricen, acéptalo por favor, si no tendrá que ir a un orfanato, y yo sé que a Harry no le hubiese gustado eso¿no, ginny?-dijo mientras se iba, dejó al final la frase detonante ¿no?, "a Harry no le hubiese gustado eso¿no ginny?", no ginn, no, a él no le hubiese gustado eso, miré a la criatura que estaba en una cuna que había hecho aparecer Dumbledore mágicamente, estaba durmiendo plácidamente, yo debería estar igual. De pronto cayó sobre mí un cansancio terrible, y antes de cerrar los ojos miré en dirección a la cama de Harry, "por ti, Harry, por ti lo cuidaré, porque tú estas así por nosotros, por mí… por mí…, yo también te amo más que a nada en el mundo, y este pequeño va a ser prueba de ello,… mejora Harry , mejora por mí, por Michael y por mí, por todos, te estaré esperando, iré contigo donde quieras, pero regresa" pensé por último, antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo. Pero los brazos de Morfeo no me sostuvieron por mucho tiempo, me desperté tres horas más tarde gracias al niño¡tenía hambre!, y yo no sabía que darle, por que como a esa criatura no la había tenido, no tenía leche, entonces se me ocurrió la maravillosa idea de ir a preguntarle a la señora Pomfrey que le podía dar de comer a Michael. Al principio ella creyó que yo venía a ver a Harry, y me dio un gran sermón de las horas y sus similares, hasta que yo la expliqué todo sobre Michael, entonces se mostró muy amable, me explicó que hechizo tenía que hacer para aparecer leche, luego de eso las dos volvimos a nuestras camas respectivas, y los brazos de Morfeo me sostuvieron hasta el amanecer, donde la criatura se puso a llorar por que había que cambiarlo, cosa que yo tampoco tenía idea como, pero me las arreglé con un pañal que me había dejado la Señora Pomfrey. Como ya estaba amaneciendo consideré una desfachatez tratar de dormirme de nuevo. No sabía cómo lo iba a hacer para ir a clases a tiempo que cuidaba a un bebé de 6 meses, y con Harry en ese estado. Yo ya había tomado a Michael en brazos, lista para irme a cambiar de uniforme, cuando llega Fawkes con una nota para mí de parte de Dumbledore que decía así

"_Señorita Weasley, usted está autorizada a cancelar sus clases por esta semana, para poder brindarle total atención a su hijo._

_Atte. Albus Dumbledore"_

No tenía que haberse preocupado con tantas formalidades, si la noche pasada me había tuteado, no tenía razón para tratarme ahora como "Usted", pero luego me volvió la cordura y racionalicé que le debería mostrar esa nota a todos mis profesores, pero por qué él no les habría comunicado en la sala de profesores era un misterio para mí.

Cuando iba camino a mi primera clase del día, transformaciones, para mostrarle la nota a Mcgonnagal, luego de haber ido a dejar a Michael en mi dormitorio, me topé de frente con el mayor enemigo de Harry en el colegio, que por consecuencia, era también mi mayor enemigo.

- Uhh¿Qué hace paseando esta hermosa estrella en este solitario pasillo?- me preguntó un Draco solitario, no esperaba que me hablara, así que quedé algo descolocada, pero pude sobreponerme.

-disculpa¿me estas hablando a mí?- le dije como si nada, como si siempre me dijeran esas cosas, aunque eso no estaba muy lejos de la realidad, desde que me puse de novia con Harry, nadie me había hablado así, pero antes… por lo menos 10 veces al día. Que tiempos aquellos.

- ¿A quien más crees pelirroja?- me dijo- por que según mi vista somos los únicos en este pasillo.

- mira, lo que yo esté haciendo aquí no es de tu incumbencia- dije y cuando iba a seguir caminando, me di cuenta que él estaba tratando de obstruirme el paso- y si eres tan amable de correrte para que pudiera pasar te estaría muy agradecida.

- Creo que no quiero ser amable, ahora, pelirroja ven conmigo- me dijo a tiempo que me tomaba la mano.

- ¡Hey¡yo no voy a ninguna parte contigo!- le dije, levantando un poco la voz y soltando mi mano

- oye pelirroja, no hables tan fuerte, que nos van a pillar- dijo murmurando

- no me llames así- le dije enojada, ese apodo sólo lo usaba… Harry.

-¿Qué no te llame así? Yo te llamo como se me da la mera gana- me dijo Draco, usando su tono habitual despectivo por primera ves en esta conversación.

- creo que no estamos de acuerdo en ese punto, huroncito- dije a tiempo que me daba vuelta para irme por donde entré.

-¡TÚ no me vuelvas a llamar así!-me gritó, de pronto sentí como me tomaba de ambas manos, me empujaba hacia la pared, y me aprisionaba contra ella con su cuerpo. Luego de este rápido movimiento, lanzó hechizos silenciadores a todas las puertas del pasillo, para que no pudieran escuchar nada.

-¡Suéltame estúpido!- grité con todas mis fuerzas cuando me empezó a manosear por lugares indecentes

-Oh, Weasley, estas tan buena- me dijo al oído, de una forma que pretendía ser seductora, pero que a mí me terminó por dar asco.

-¡Déjame tranquila, Malfoy!- volví a gritar, al sentir como me desabotonaba la blusa, con sus manos ansiosas. Él no me respondió, pero siguió muy en su labor de sacarme la blusa. Me daba verdadero asco, tenerlo tocando mi piel, besando mis labios. Para cualquier otra chica hubiera sido el mejor momento de su vida, pero para mí no. Era un total y absoluto martirio, era un Slytherin, un asqueroso Slytherin, aparte de ser mi enemigo desde que entré a Howarts. Eso infundido por Ron, Harry, Hermione, y mis propias experiencias, por ejemplo: la que se estaba desarrollando en este pasillo.

De pronto me di cuenta de lo que verdaderamente podía pasar si Malfoy conseguía su cometido, y sentí una impotencia terrible, también comencé a convulsionarme. Gesto que al parecer pasó desapercibido por Malfoy, quien siguió con lo suyo, besándome, acariciándome…

Repentinamente escuché unas voces que venían por el pasillo "mi salvación" pensé, pero eso estaba muy lejos de la realidad. Unos estudiantes de tercero aproximadamente se asomaron por el pasillo, yo articulé con la boca un "ayúdenme" sin emitir sonido alguno, pero al ver la escena que se llevaba a cabo en frente de ellos, echaron a correr despavoridos.

Malfoy, al percatarse de lo ocurrido, dijo

-vamos a un lugar más privado mejor, acá es muy público ¿no crees?- me tomó por la mano y me llevó a un aula vacía en ese mismo pasillo y yo no puse resistencia, no podía hacer más que pensar en lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Nunca supe cómo fue que él supo que esa aula en especial estaba vacía, pero la verdad nunca me preocupé mucho de ello. Al entrar al aula, Malfoy me tomó por la cintura y me subió sobre una mesa, para podes así tener mejor acceso a todas las partes de mi cuerpo. Pronto sonó la campana de recreo, sentí los pasos de decenas de estudiantes que pasaban por fuera del aula, por el otro lado de la puerta, que no podían ver la terrible escena que estaba ocurriendo dentro del aula, conjuntamente escuché a un profesor abrir y cerrar las puertas revisando las aulas, para ver que no quedara nadie dentro de ellas. Fue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, de pronto estaba Mcgonnagal en el marco de la puerta, mirando atónita la escena. Yo estaba sin falda, sobre una mesa, con Malfoy encima de mí. Los dos estábamos sólo en ropa interior, y me surcaba la cara el rastro de incontables lágrimas, no me había dado cuenta que estaba llorando hasta ese momento, rápidamente me las sequé.

- Señor Malfoy, acompáñeme a ver al director- dijo Mcgonnagal, tajante.- para poder explicarle a él lo que estaba sucediendo aquí.

- Pero profesora, no es muy difícil de explicar, incluso usted sola lo podría hacer- dijo, sin ningún respeto hacia Mcgonnagal.

- 50 puntos menos para Slytherin-dijo enojada- ahora explíqueme a mí lo que estaba sucediendo, por que si lo llevo donde el director, es para darle una mínima posibilidad de excusarse.

-bien, bien, no se me altere- dijo Malfoy, al momento en que Mcgonnagal apretaba los labios, claro signo de molestia- mire aquí estaba sucediendo algo muy natural, simplemente éramos dos adolescentes siguiendo los impulsos de sus hormonas.

- Yo aquí veo sólo uno- dijo, refiriéndose claramente a Malfoy- venga conmigo, señor Malfoy, de esta no la saca ni todo el oro de su familia.

Antes de irse, Malfoy se volvió hacia mí, me besó la mejilla, tiempo que me susurraba "de la próxima no te me escapas, Weasley". Yo tirité, Mcgonnagal debió asociarlo a lo que estuvo a punto de hacer Malfoy, entonces se me acercó, repentinamente me abrazó, y me dijo

- no te preocupes, esto no volverá a suceder, lo voy a tener bien vigilado- y se fue con Malfoy, camino al despacho de Dumbledore. Rápidamente yo salí de "la escena del crimen", y me apresuré para encontrarme con Ron y Hermione, en la orilla del lago.

Los encontré muy acaramelados los dos, haciéndose mimitos. Si los hubiese encontrado así en otra ocasión hubiese sonreído, pero ahora no estaba para eso.

Cuando llegué al lado de Hermione, dejaron abruptamente de hacerse esos mimitos, para centrar su atención en mí.

- ¿Donde estuviste toda la mañana?-me pregunto Hermione, preocupada- te buscamos por todas partes.

- nos dijeron que estabas en la enfermería, fuimos hacia allá, pero no estabas- dijo  
Ron.

- estuve mostrándole esto a todos los profesores con los que me tocaba clase- les mostré la nota de Dumbledore-, y luego fui a la sala común.

- ¡pero nosotros te buscamos ahí!- me dijo Ron

- cuando fueron seguramente estaba mostrándole la nota a los profesores- dije, ellos asintieron sin mucha convicción, pero dejaron el tema de lado. Luego de un tiempo, durante el cual los dos me mandaban miradas de soslayo, Hermione me preguntó

- ginny¿pasa algo? Te noto muy rara, estas más pálida que ayer- claro que me pasaba algo, pero no podía decírselo, no estaba preparada, era muy duro tener que revivir esos besos, esas caricias impuras, que distaban tanto de las que me propiciaba Harry… Harry. De pronto me di cuenta que no lo había visto en toda la mañana, eso era un record, tenía que ir a verlo, necesitaba verlo.

- No Hermione, no pasa nada. Lo único es que no es fácil ser madre a esta edad.- dije.

- Cierto, lo siento Ginny- dijo, me quedé confusa ¿Qué sentía? No podía haber adivinado lo que había pasado.

- ¿Qué sientes? No ha pasado nada malo- dije tratando de disimular-m... voy a ver a Michael por si necesita algo.

- Yo voy contigo- dijo Hermione, pero yo la detuve

- no, no te preocupes, disfruta la vida por mi- dije, y me fui a buscar a Michael a mi habitación, el pequeño estaba durmiendo plácidamente. Luego lo llevé a la enfermería con mucho cuidado para que no se despertara. Al entrar en la enfermería, la señora Pomfrey salió a mi paso.

- ¿Qué necesita, señorita Weasley¿necesita algo Michael?- me dijo, mirando con ternura a Michael.

- No se preocupe, simplemente vine a ver a Harry.- dije

-mm… lo siento, eso no será posible. Como usted bien sabe, él esta con cuidados intensivos, no es recomendable que nadie lo vea, por ahora- me dijo, poniéndose como obstáculo en mi camino.

- señora Pomfrey, usted sabe que yo no le haría daño a Harry, por favor, déjeme pasar, para que Michael vea a su padre. Aparte que se me quedaron un par de cosas en mi camilla. Por favor, déjeme pasar.- la enfermera me miró con reproche, pero en un segundo su mirada cambió totalmente, para suplantar su anterior mirada, por una de travesura.

- esta bien, pero no se lo cuente a nadie, que si se enteran seguro que me despiden- me dijo, y conservando todavía esa expresión en el rostro, me vio caminar hasta la camilla de Harry. Al llegar a su lado, no pude reprimir una sensación de desolación hacia Harry, se veía en un estado tan deplorable que realmente daba pena. De pronto me asaltaron imágenes y recuerdos, todos ellos de momentos felices que pasé con Harry a mi lado.

El verano en la madriguera, el ED,… en general, todos los momentos felices. Yo me ablandé, y como se habrán dado cuenta que soy propensa a las lágrimas, se me salió una traviesa. Pero pronto no fue una, sino varias. Dejé a Michael en la camilla siguiente, y me recosté al lado de harry, hundiéndome en su pecho, en su aroma. Repentinamente me asaltaron también recuerdos frescos de mi "encuentro" con Malfoy, y me sentí sucia, asquerosa, impura, como si yo hubiera querido que eso pasara. Empecé a frotar frenéticamente la sábana que cubría a Harry contra mi cuerpo, todas aquellas partes en las que el rubio me había tocado, besado, ahora las sentía ardientes, me quemaban, no, no, no. Me quería sacar la piel, no quería sentir, no quería tener esa marca que me iba a acompañar de por vida, esa sucia e impura marca, pero sabía que no me la podía sacar, por lo cual empecé a frotarme la sabana con más ahínco, como si fuera algo que me limpiara, que me purificara. De pronto me encontré contándole a Harry mi pesadilla, mi encuentro.

- él me tomó de la mano… harry, yo n-no quería… Luego me empujó dentro de un aula vacía… me t-tomó de la cintura… harry, me tomo de la cintura, me tocó a s-su antojo,… harry, era asqueroso, créeme, era asqueroso,… m-me besó… oh harry, no sabía que hacer… quería salir,... pero él no m-me dejaba,… me tenía sujetada de las manos… harry,… de pronto s-suena la campana de recreo, harry… pasaban p-por fuera los estudiantes… y-y en un abrir de o-ojos la profesora Mcgonnagal e-estaba en la puerta…harry… e-ella fue mi salvación… sacó a Malfoy fuera…- dije todo esto llorando, acurrucándome en su cuerpo. Quería sentirme segura, donde nadie me pudiera tocar, hacer daño, nada. Quería que Harry estuviera conmigo, él siempre había significado protección, seguridad para mí. Sentí como si algo se moviera al lado mío, donde se encontraba Harry, pero yo no le puse mayor atención, estaba sumergida en los recuerdos, en esos fatídicos recuerdos…. Sin darme cuenta me empecé a quedar dormida en sus brazos, a los de Harry me refiero. Estar en medio de ese abrazo me mantenía tranquila, no relajada, pero sí un poco más tranquila. Estaba muy cansada, todo se me venía encima, la llegada de Michael, el "encuentro" con Malfoy, Harry en este estado… era mucho para mí,… era mucho para cualquiera…

* * *

**Nota autora: hola gente! Realmente me sorprendi con la cantidad de review que resivió el 2º capi! Aquí vengo con el tercero.**

**Ahora una pequeña respuesta a los reviews**

**Lali.tta: **_Yo no soy la dueña de ese flog, es mi prima. Este fic es la primera parte, son 2 fic que conforman una historia, Yo escribo la primera y mi prima la segunda. Aunque talves me encuentren a mi subiendo fics nada que ver, pero mios propios sin continuación en esta cuenta. Gracias por dejar un review, que bueno que te guste_

**Camila : **_Gracia, muuuuchas gracias por decir que eres una fan. Eso me subio muco el animmo, que a alguien le guste tanto el fic. _

**Sesshumaru.forever:**_ Ya veremos que le pasa a Harry, pero va a sufrir un poco jejeje… soy mala, lo sé_

**Paloma (zafiro.potter): **_Tus divagaciones estan algo lejos de la realidad, pero te puedo decir que Michael cumple un papel importante en la trayectoria del fic. Debemos esperar grandes cosas de él. Gracias por dejar en estos 2 capis reviews._

**Florencias ( a las 2), lunatipola:**_ Que bueno que les haya gustado el fic. No se que mas decir. Para mi es suficiente que dejen un pequeño review, diciendome que les gusta el fic para alegrarme el dia._

**Ahora no esperen una actualisacion tan rapida, o sea, no digo que haya sido rapida la actualisacion, pero ahora va a ser mas lenta aun, por que no tengo listo el 4º capi, lo estoy escribiendo, todavía no tiene titulo, pero ya se lo que va a pasar. **

**A ver a ver, que más?**

**Nada**

**Cuidense, espero tener mas review, si llego a los … 15 ….no …. A los 17 review, subo el capi en… semana y media? Se que es arto, pero mi vida no es solo sentarme a escribir! Y aunque estoy de vacas ( sisisis! Estoy de vacas, pero ya voy a entrar al cole  ) tengo otras cosas que hacer. Espero tener reviews, por que sino … no subo el 4 capi! Me doleria un mundo, pero lo subiria en otra pag:P jajaja**

**Ya …. Puchas que te pusiste conversadora Amanda! **

**Cuidense ( de nuevo)**

**Ahora si, chao.**

**Nos … escribimos!**


	4. Llama de Esperanza

Llama de esperanza

Me desperté en medio de la noche, seguía en la enfermería. Miré, como por instinto donde había dejado a Michael, y me di cuenta, sorprendida que no estaba ahí. Me levanté precipitadamente y me puse a buscarlo por todas partes, debajo de las camillas, arriba también, pero no lo encontré. No estaba. Había desaparecido de mi mapa. Sentí una opresión en el pecho, que iba en aumento mientras miraba hacia todos lados y no veía la figura de Michael. Era increíble la manera que le había tomado cariño a esa criatura en tan sólo unas horas. Di una última vuelta a la enfermería, con el mismo resultado de las anteriores, antes de ir a buscar a la señora Pomfrey. Al llegar a su despacho toqué fuertemente la puerta con los puños, sentí movimiento dentro, y al momento estaba ella parada en el marco de la puerta.

-¡Señorita Weasley! Estas no son horas para estar vagando por el castillo- me dijo.

- ¿Señora Pomfrey, ha visto usted a Michael?- pregunte con desesperación.

- Si, lo tengo aquí,- suspiré aliviada- pero para la próxima tenga más cuidado, que esta criatura es una persona, no una cosa que pueda dejar por ahí, sin cuidado- me reprendió.

- ¡No sabe el susto que me ha hecho pasar!, pero… ¿podría quedarse con él el resto de la noche?- pregunté. La verdad es que apetecía pasar una noche bien dormida, antes de empezar realmente mi labor como madre

- Ningún problema, pero tenga más cuidado para la siguiente- respondió

- gracias por todo- y luego de decir esto me volví a la camilla de Harry, me recosté a su lado, y me dormí rápidamente.

Desperté más o menos al mediodía. Debía de haber estado muy cansada para dormir tanto. Luego da estar un tiempo recostada, pensando, di con un fatídico detalle. Era el tercer día, el tercer día desde la llegada de Harry. Este día se cumplían las 72 horas, y Harry no había dado señales de vida. Si no se despertaba hoy, si no daba señales de vida hoy, todo estaba perdido. Todos los sueños de la comunidad mágica, los míos, los de Ron y Hermione, de las generaciones venideras, de Michael… Todos. Sentí que alguien se acercaba, pero no cambié mi posición, la verdad no pensaba hacerlo en todo el día, hasta que se acabaran todas las posibilidades, las esperanzas de vida para Harry, no me movería de su lado para nada. Nada. Nada es lo que iba a haber en mi vida si es que Harry no se despertaba de ese letargo en que estaba sumergido. Alguien me tomó del hombro, me zarandeó, yo no puse resistencia, estaba en un mundo anexo, en el que nadie me podía interrumpir, estaba con Harry, pero él estaba vivo en mi mundo, estaba jugando con un Michael de un año y meses. Estábamos en valle de Godric, aunque no sabía como era ese lugar, me lo imaginé como un lugar apacible, distanciado del mundo. Me volvieron a zarandear, pero esta vez tampoco respondí, no quería saber del mundo real. Me zarandearon más fuerte aún, no pude seguir actuando como si no sintiera nada y me di vuelta. Frente a mí estaba parada Hermione, con la cara contraída de pena. Por ella se notaba la trayectoria de incontables lágrimas. Me tomó de la mano y, por la fuerza, hizo que me parara. Nos miramos a la cara un momento, adivinando lo que pasaba por la mente de la otra, y no abrazamos. Estuvimos así no sé cuanto tiempo, pero lo suficiente para que yo me diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, lo que pasaría si Harry no despertaba ese día. Me tocó el corazón pensar esas cosas, y lloré lo más desconsoladamente y amargamente que había llorado hasta la fecha. No nos separamos, Hermione me abrazaba de forma protectora, casi maternal. Sólo ella sabía por las cosas que yo estaba pasando, aunque Ron nunca hubiese estado en ese estado. Ella tenia el don especial de la empatía, siempre se ponía en el lugar del otro, por eso ella siempre me comprendía tan bien.

- Ginn…- me dijo en un susurro, mientras yo seguía sollozando en su hombro- Ginn…. Ginny… ginny vamos, tienes que comer algo.- yo no le dije nada, no me sentía con fuerzas de hacerlo. Este había sido el peor día que había contado en mi vida… el peor. Nada se podía comparar con el dolor que sentía por dentro. Nada. De pronto sentí que mis piernas me fallaban, como en una ocasión anterior, se me nubló la vista, pero pude sobreponerme. Inconscientemente había dejado caer mi peso completo sobre los brazos de Hermione, por lo cual ella tuvo que hacer una fuerza sobrenatural para poder sostenerme. Me recostó rápidamente sobre una camilla, me tomó el rostro, y al momento siguiente lo soltó, mirándome con sorpresa.

- ¡ginny, estas ardiendo!- dijo, y salió apurada hacia el despacho de la señora Pomfrey. Al momento siguiente, o eso me pareció, estaban las dos al lado mío. La señora Pomfrey tenia sujetado en la mano un artefacto, al parecer muggle.

- Levante el brazo- me dijo, yo traté de hacerlo, pero no pude, no tenía fuerzas suficientes- Levante el brazo por favor, señorita Weasley- me repitió.

- Señora Pomfrey, parece que no puede…- dice Hermione preocupada.

-¡ Como no va a poder!. Vamos, levante el brazo- me dijo presurosa. En seguida me miró extrañada, y luego me uso la mano sobre la frente. Su reacción fue la misma que la de Hermione. Rápidamente me levantó el brazo, me colocó el aparato muggle y me bajó el brazo. Minutos después sacó ese aparato y lo miró. Luego empezó a mirar intermitentemente el aparato y a mí, el aparato y a mí. Sentí nuevamente como se me nublaba la vista y esta vez no pude, ni quise, hacer nada. Me desmayé.

Desperté hacia la 1 de la tarde. Entre mi camilla y la de Harry, que estaban al lado, se encontraban sentados Ron y Hermione, atrás, a los pies de mi camilla estaban mis padres, Fred y George, Bill, y Charlie. De Percy ni un rastro. A los pies de la camilla de Harry estaba Lupin y los miembros de la orden, paseando por ahí se encontraba Dumbledore, conversando con el mismísimo Ministro de Magia, Rufus Scrimgeour. Me acomodé levemente, pero ese sólo movimiento bastó para que todos se dieran cuenta de que había despertado, y que yo fuera el nuevo centro de atención.

- Ginny… ¡oh ginny, no sabes el susto que nos diste, a tu padre y a mí, cuando llegamos y te vimos desmayada!- me dijo mi madre, acercándose a mí, y revisándome con la mirada, para luego revisarme bien, con eso me refiero arriba un brazo, arriba otro, y que me pone la mano en la frente, que me la saca, que me toma el pulso, etc. Al final parece que decidió que no estaba mal, entonces, recién entonces, me dejó tranquila. Pero rápidamente se giró hacia su nueva victima ¡Michael! Y me tomó el niño, me lo zarandeó para acá, zarandeó para allá. Mientras hacia todo esto Michael sólo reía. Me miró a Michael desde todas las perspectivas, desde arriba, desde abajo, por un lado, por el otro, por delante y por detrás, luego de un tiempo mirándolo acostado en su Moisés, dio su veredicto final.

- Ginny, este niño está muy flaco. Me lo tendrás que dejar unos días, para ponerlo en forma, como se merece.- dijo mirándome con reproche. Yo acepté dichosa. Y el resto sonrió, los que tenían fuerza. Nuevamente todos centraron su atención en la camilla de Harry. Ningún movimiento, ni siquiera una pequeña expresión en su rostro. Nada. Hermione se me acercó discretamente, y me dijo al oído.

- Ginn, vamos a comer algo, te ves muy pálida. No creo que quieras que Harry te vea así cuando despierte- _"cuando Harry despierte"_. Que lejanas sonaban esas palabras, pero en el fondo de mi corazón tenían sentido, un enorme sentido. Sin que yo lo notara, ya estaba parada al lado de Hermione, mientras íbamos camino a las cocinas.

Cuando llegamos, rápidamente se nos acercaron decenas de elfos domésticos, entre ellos, Dobby. Al parecer éste nos reconoció, por que empezó a llamarnos chillando.

- Señoritas, señoritas, aquí, aquí- decía saltando.

- Ya vamos, Dobby.- dijo Hermione. Al llegar a su lado, empezó a hablar muy rápidamente

-Señoritas, ustedes…. Dobby las ha visto en algún lugar. Creo que con el señor Harry Potter. Si no es así, disculpen mi atrevimiento.- dijo bajando la cabeza al final.

- Dobby, no te preocupes- dijo Hermione, que de acuerdo a su sociedad P.E.D.D.O, trataba a Dobby como un igual- si nos has visto con Harry, somos sus amigas. Yo me llamo Hermione Granger, y ella se llama Ginny Weasley.

- si, si, si, Dobby se acuerda de ustedes, señoritas.

-Necesitamos un favor, Dobby, un pequeño favor-dijo Hermione

- Diga no más, Dobby esta a su completo servicio-dije muy amablemente

- Mira Dobby ¿nos podrías traer un poco de comida? Ella no ha comido en casi dos días.- dijo Hermione, en el mismo tono. Al momento siguiente estábamos rodeadas de comida. Todo lo que quisieras estaba ahí. Desde una ensalada césar, hasta pie de limón, un postre muggle, pasando por la cerveza de mantequilla, zumo de calabaza y caramelos de limón. Hermione, algo abrumada por tanta atención, no pudo contenerse de decir

- ¿alguno de ustedes recibe un pago?- Todos la miraron como si de un extraterrestre se tratase, y luego miraron todos hacia Dobby, quien hinchaba el pecho y levantaba la mano.

-¿sólo tú, Dobby?- el elfo asintió con la cabeza, y extendió la mano hacia los manjares que teníamos enfrente para ofrecérnoslos.

- ¿Dónde podemos comer?- dije hablando por primera ves en esa conversación. Rápidamente, como es usual en los elfos, se hicieron a un lado y pudimos ver una pequeña mesa en el fondo. Nos dirigimos hacia allí, seguidas de cerca por todos los elfos que tenían comida en manos. Nos sentamos y nuevamente nos abrumaron mostrándonos comida, al final yo elegí un zumo de calabaza, un pedacito de pie de limón, y un sándwich con pavo y lechuga. Hermione optó por un simple zumo de calabaza. Mientras yo comía, Hermione no dejaba de mirarme con cara de pena, pero no me importaba mucho, yo más que nada estaba hambrienta.

- Ginn ¿pasó algo que quieras contarme?- me pregunto repentinamente. Yo me atraganté con el pie, pero como pude me las arreglé, y le contesté.

- Hermione, tu sabes que yo te cuento todo ¿Por qué la pregunta?

- te noto extraña desde ayer en la tarde. Te ves distinta, estas más pálida y demacrada, con la mirada vacía. Vamos… cuéntame.

- Hermione, yo ya te lo dije ayer. No es fácil ser madre a esta edad.

-Ginn, esa excusa te sirvió ayer sólo por que estaba Ron, ahora no te ocultes tras Michael, que es muy pequeño y te notas.- dijo reprochándome. Había llegado la hora, yo sabía que no le podía ocultar las cosas a Hermione, tarde o temprano ella siempre me descubre en todo. Pero yo no estaba lista, todavía no estaba del todo preparada para afrontarlo, decirlo en un estado de lucidez total era igual que afrontar el hecho de cara, y yo no estaba preparada, no por lo menos todavía.

- M-mira, son cosas q-que no le puedo contar a nadie, cosas privadas.- dije, tratando de sonar convincente, y fallando estrepitosamente.

- Ginny, vamos, yo te cuento todo, incluso esas "cosas privadas"- ¡es que nadie me entendía!, ahí estaba Hermione, tratando de sacarme información que no quería decir, como si de un vulgar juego se tratase. Pero no lo era. Eso era mucho más que un vulgar juego, era una realidad, una dolorosa, muy dolorosa realidad. Pero si no se lo decía ahora, ella me iba a estar molestando hasta que se lo dijese. En un pequeño lapso de locura, muy frecuentes últimamente, decidí contárselo.

- Hermione, no se lo digas a Ron por nada del mundo ¿esta bien?- me asintió con la cabeza – ayer estaba caminando en un pasillo para ir a mostrarle la nota a Mcgonnagal, cuando me encuentro con Malfoy, pero él estaba sólo, no como de costumbre- procedí contándole toda la historia, y sin poder contenerme algunas lágrimas salieron de mis ojos. Sólo hice una pausa cuando debía decir que Malfoy me llevó a un aula, por que ahí dentro ocurriría lo más terrible. A decir verdad Hermione era una muy buena auditora, callaba cuando era necesario y soltaba exclamaciones cuando era preciso

Al terminar ese fatídico, para mí, relato Hermione había quedado con la boca abierta, con ojos humedecidos y las manos crispadas. Como primera reacción luego de terminar el relato fue abrazarme, abrazarme fuerte. Casi me ahorca, pero no me importó, hacía tiempo que yo estaba esperando un abrazo así. Fue el abrazo más reconfortador que halla recibido en mi vida. Por un momento sentí como si no tuviera problemas, no había problemas ni guerras en mi vida, solo estaba yo y ... la Paz. Pero esa sensación desapareció cuando volví a la realidad. Ya se lo había dicho, se lo había contado, y eso era igual a contárselo a Ron. ¡Que locura había hecho!

- Hermione, me prometiste que no se lo contarías a Ron, de ninguna manera, ni por señas, ni por papelitos, ni por nada.

-Ginn, si se ¡pero esto no puede quedar así! debemos hacer algo, tenemos que hacer algo, aparte si no hacemos algo ahora ¿ te imaginas como reaccionarían Ron y Harry juntos?- me dijo exaltada

- si sé, pero...- callé al instante, no quería que Hermione supiera sobre mi noche en la Enfermería.

- pero... ¿pero qué?- preguntó curiosa

- pero nada, nada que pueda importar mucho

- de todas maneras, dímelo, confía en mí- eso era algo que yo necesitaba mucho, alguien en quien confiar.

- luego de que los fuera a buscar al lago ¿te acuerdas?- asintió con la cabeza- fui a buscar a Michael, lo llevé a la enfermería, y..., y... ai pase la noche, le conté todo a Harry...- Hermione me miró con cara de pena

-Ginn, Harry... Harry no...

- si se, Hermione, Harry no... no me pudo haber escuchado

- por que estaba en coma, pero...vamos a ver como está- me dijo tratando de poner cara de felicidad, mientras que se levantaba, y me ayudaba a hacerlo

- Hermione ¿tu... todavía tienes esperanza de que despierte?

- esperanza es una palabra con muchos significados... pero sí, siempre tendré esperanza. Él siempre estuvo ahí para todos, con esperanza, nunca nos abandonó. ¿recuerdas por ejemplo cuando te salvó de la cámara de los secretos?¿ en el departamento de misterios?¿ y más aún, el año pasado, con la invasión de los mortífagos? él siempre estuvo para nosotros, preocupándose de nosotros. Yo estaré siempre para él, como él para nosotros. ¿para ti que significa esperanza?

-Esperanza, para mí significa fuerza. Fuerza para vivir, para sentir, para sonreír, para todo. Mientras que el corazón de Harry siga palpitando, por muy leve que sea, yo voy a tener esperanza. Tienes razón, él siempre estuvo ahí para nosotros, y yo pienso devolverle el sacrificio. Y no sólo por que él estuvo ahí, sino porque yo quiero estar ahí para él, con él.

Cuando llegamos a la Enfermería, me senté rápidamente en la camilla de Harry. No se veía mejor, pero tampoco se veía peor. Luego de que nos dijeran que no había mejora alguna, yo me recosté totalmente a su lado. Rememoré, nuevamente, los recuerdos felices que tuve con él, y me llegó a la mente una canción muggle que escuché una ves en una fiesta, específicamente en la primera que bailamos juntos. Sin darme cuenta la comencé a cantar

_**"Anoche me dormí abrazando las nubes  
Con almohadas de sueños en una cama de ilusiones  
Desde niña me imagine esta vida  
Cruzando retos para llegar a mi cima  
En un instante perdí toda la certeza  
Las dudas y el rencor se marcaron en mi esencia **_

_**Será una pesadilla no puede ser verdad  
Me despierta un derrumbe  
Empiezo a deslizar**_

Así me sentía yo, no puede ser verdad, me empiezo a deslizar, hacia abajo, y no puedo respirar. Esto no puede pasar, son cosas que no puedo soportar.

_**Casi se me acaba la fe  
Casi se me escapa el amor  
Casi se me quiebra la inocencia  
Se me agota toda la fuerza para luchar un día mas  
Casi me rendí... hasta que pensé en ti **_

_**Veo en mi reflejo un rostro traicionado  
Frente al fantasma de un cuerpo cansado  
¿Porque yo, porque hoy , porque esto?  
Preguntas con respuestas que vendrán solo con el tiempo**_

_**Será una pesadilla no puede ser verdad  
Me despierta un derrumbe  
Empiezo a deslizar**_

_**Casi se me acaba la fe  
Casi se me escapa el amor  
Casi se me quiebra la inocencia  
Se me agota toda la fuerza para luchar un día mas  
Casi me rendí... hasta que pensé en ti**_

Sí, hasta que pensé en él, todo se me estaba cayendo encima, era mucho, mucha presión, mucha tensión.

_**Cuando solo escuchas el latido de tu corazón  
Encontraras entre su ritmo y el silencio la razón. . .**_

_**Casi se me acaba la fe  
Casi se me escapa el amor  
Casi se me quiebra la inocencia  
Se me agota toda la fuerza para luchar un día mas  
Casi me rendí hasta que pensé en ti  
Casi me rendí... pero pensé en ti."**_

Esa canción decía todas y cada una de las sensaciones que sentía en ese momento. Él, Harry, era mi fuerte, aunque ahora estuviera en tan mal estado, él era y sería por siempre mi fuerte. Sin él yo no era nada, sin él yo no existía. Eso me sucedía desde que tenía 10 años y lo vi por primera ves en King Cross, como un niño indefenso, muy humilde, que pedía amablemente ayuda a mi madre, desde entonces él era todo para mí. Yo vivía por él, sentía por él, respiraba por él, pensaba por él. Definitivamente él era mi todo, sin él yo estaba incompleta. Como alma en pena.

Al cantar iba subiendo la vos inconscientemente, y al terminar yo era el nuevo centro de atención. Todos me miraban, unos con lágrimas en los ojos, otros definitivamente llorando, y algunos con pena. Pero todos, realmente todos me miraban, desde el ministro de magia hasta Tonks. En ese momento experimenté como se sentía Harry al ser el centro de atención, y le di completamente la razón, no era para nada cómodo. La tarde pasó sin ninguna noticia, dándole paso a la noche. A eso de las 22 horas los miembros de la orden se furon retirando. Quedamos mi padre, mi madre, los gemelos, Hermione, Ron, Dumbledore, Lupin, Tonks y Hagrid. Pasaban las horas y no había diferencias, la señora Pomfrey venía periódicamente a examinarlo, pero nunca decía buenas noticias. La verdad no decía nada.

- No hay cambios, director- dijo una ves a eso de las 24 horas. A esa hora todos estábamos totalmente frustrados, sólo queríamos que terminara rápidamente. Nos quedamos de todas maneras a su lado. Eran la 1... y pasaron, las 2... y pasaron, hacia las tres de la mañana Dumbledore y mis padres nos pidieron que nos fuéramos a dormir, yo acepté a regañadientes. Me tiré en mi cama, ero no pude dormir. Harry no había despertado... se me asomaron unas lágrimas,... todo estaba perdido sin Harry... lloré en silencio...todo...perdido...

**Nota Autora: Hola gente! se que me demoré un poquitiiito más de lo que dije, la verdad 3 días no más, pero igual, tengan en cuenta que me quedé sin PC por 4 días!! esque a mi querida madre( nótese el tono sarcástico) se le ocurrió que pasaba muchas horas enfrente del PC, entonces me dejó sin, y yo me tube que meter de contrabando a él. Miren que tengo 13 años y todavia dependo lamentablemente de mis padres. (Gabriela llega y dice: saaaa yo me quedo las horas que quiera en el compu! Pero siempre me aburro antes de las seis horas... xD)**

**La canción que puse se llama "casi" de Soraya (que en paz descanse), díganme si les gusta la idea de poner canciones, asi veo si le pongo más o no. Es que lei un fic buenisimo (_Aprendiendo a Ser Romántico_ de anatripotter) que tenía canciones y me encantó como quedaba. Lo siento si piensan que soy una copiona de mi... ercoles, jueves, viernes, sabado y domigo (eso digo siempre para que no se escape ninguna grosería, que en mi casa son muy así. Gabriela la mira: hazte mujer y di groserias!!!) pero me gusto!**

**Miren que tienen suerte de que les pueda subir el capi! por que ayer fui a la playa (u que rico)**** la corriente me llevó hacia dentro, y yo ya me veía como una nueva persona perdida, hasta que por suerte llegó un salvavidas, pero, estuve en peligro! ( que melodramática!).**

**Saludos a todos los que dejar review, y para los que no (Amanda no te ilusiones, seguro que no hay) de todas maneras dejen! cualquier cosa.**

**Dejen artos reviewss!! ya? si? bueno? Gracias! por lo menos por pasar!**


	5. Las condiciones de Malfoy

**5. Las condiciones de Malfoy**

Harry no había despertado, no podía ser, todo, TODO se había ido corriente abajo. Pero sólo para mí. Porque parecía que el resto de la comunidad mágica no se daba por enterada que "el elegido" ya… ya no existía, no había quien con el poder de derrotar a Lord Voldemort. Claro que en Howarts todos me trataban distinto, mis compañeros de clase ni se me acercaban, como si tuviese una especie de peste altamente contagiosa. Los profesores me miraban con tristeza. Y todo esto porque no se como se había dado a conocer mi "romance" con Harry. Respecto a los profesores, como siempre, habían excepciones. Mcgonnagal no me dejaba entregar los trabajos luego de la fecha dispuesta, y me trataba con más dureza que antes. Snape, al contrario del resto de los profesores, me miraba con regocijo, y siempre que podía, me martirizaba con el "tema Potter", hablando mal tanto de Harry como de su padre, James. Eso entre los profesores, ahora si hablamos de los alumnos había una sola repulsiva excepción: Draco Malfoy. Él ni una sola vez me miró con pena, como incluso Zabini y Parkinson lo habían hecho. Él siempre me miraba con una especia de mezcla entre regocijo y lujuria en los ojos. Me daba asco verlo, en donde fuera, en los pasillos, en el Gran Comedor, en las aulas. Pero últimamente, sea por coincidencia, destino o algo, me lo encontraba en cada uno de los lugares en donde iba. Me sentía cada vez más indefensa. Ya no había nadie que pudiera rescatarme, ayudarme, por que Harry ya no estaba. Ron y Hermione siempre me decían que ellos estaban ahí para cuando yo los necesitara, pero la realidad era que ya habíamos cortado casi el contacto, por que ellos andaban juntos para todas partes, y se pasaban el día haciéndose arrumacos. Yo sospechaba que ellos ya estaban de novios, pero ninguno me había dicho nada al respecto.

Me había convertido de una chica súper sociable y alegre, a casi un ermitaño. Todos sabían ya de la existencia de Michael como mi hijo. Hacía dos días que habían dado la noticia, cuando también se dijo que Harry no había despertado.

Habían pasado, desde entonces, 6 días de total sufrimiento, martirio, impotencia, y frustración. Pronto trasladarían a Harry a San Mungo, donde verían si se podía hacer algo más por él. En mi interior, muy en le fondo, tenía una leve esperanza de que todo esto fuera nada más que una estúpida pesadilla, era todo muy terrible para que fuese verdad. Sólo había una razón, un motivo, que me ayudaba a salir adelante, y ese era Michael. Cada vez que miraba esa pequeña carita, sentía que ya no había problemas, que nada estaba mal, todo era perfecto. Él también me sorprendía cada vez más con sus logros, y cuanto crecía. Le dedicaba a él casi todo mi tiempo, con él sentía que nada era como se veía, que esta historia tendría un final feliz, pero realmente lo dudaba mucho, era una historia sin fin, un círculo vicioso. Y pasaron los días, las semanas, y yo seguía con mi actitud de ermitaña, y de Harry ni una sola noticia. Así llegamos a diciembre. Una mañana estábamos Michael y yo en el costado más alejado del resto en el Gran Comedor, cuando Dumledore se levantó.

- Queridos alumnos, como es típico, se celebrará un baile de navidad- murmullos de entusiasmo entre las jóvenes, y suspiros de resignación entre los chicos- la fecha será el 17 de diciembre. Espero que todos asistan- 'Mierda' pensé '¿con quien voy?', no estaba Harry, y para mí él era mi única pareja. Me levanté, tomé a Michael en brazos, y salí del Comedor. Inconcientemente entré en un pasillo, que curiosamente era el que había estado evitando. El pasillo del "encuentro" con Malfoy. No me di cuenta hasta como la mitad, cuando escuché esa voz.

- ¿Qué hace paseando esta hermosa estrella en este solitario pasillo?- Me recorrió un escalofrío de pies a cabeza, me di la vuelta aparentando tranquilidad, mientras sentía en mi pecho crecer el temor.

- Mira quien tenemos aquí Michael- le dije al bebé de 8 meses- ¿no es el huroncito?

- ¡eh, Weasley, te dije que no me llamaras así!- dijo acercándose amenazadoramente. Se acercó más. Más. Lo tenía en frente. Empezó a acercar su mano a el comienzo de mi blusa '¿Qué hago?' pensé. Pero su mano se desvió rápidamente hacia Michael, lo tomó en brazos. Hiso aparecer un pequeño carrito y lo dejó ahí con mucho cuidado. Luego me miró, y se acercó rápidamente y sin ningún reparo. Rápidamente, para que yo no pudiera oponer resistencia, me tomó de la cintura, y enterró su cabeza en mi cuello, dándome pequeños besos y mordiscos. Pronto mi rostro se llenó de lágrimas, mientras yo luchaba tontamente contra un enemigo que me superaba con creces en fuerza. Pero esta vez no fue más lejos, lo dejó ahí. Pero me dijo al oído

- En el baile tú eres mi pareja- yo me separé rápidamente

- ¿qué te hace pensar que yo aceptaría?- dije encolerizada.

- si no aceptas, cara-rajada no existe- lo miré confusa, pero sin perder mi porte encolerizado, entonces prosiguió- le están haciendo exámenes ¿no sabías?- dijo burlón- y, tu sabes, le puedo decir a mi padre que los interrumpa, ya vez que tiene tratos con el ministro y puedo hacer lo que quiera.

- ¡eres un maldito nene de papá!- le grité, por consecuencia Michael se puso a llorar.

- di lo que quieras, pero tu vas al baile conmigo quieras o no. Aparte, mira o que le hiciste al niño- dijo al momento que tomaba a Michael en brazos.

- ¡no lo toques!- grité, y le quité a Michael- ¡no vuelvas a mirarlo, tocarlo, nada! El problema que tienes es conmigo, no con él.

- uuuh, nos salió la vena maternal- dijo riéndose- Pero no te preocupes, no soy pedófilo, o por lo menos no de esos críos. Por otra parte voy a tomar como un sí lo último. Nos vemos el miércoles aquí para arreglar los últimos detalles – dijo mientras se iba. ¿Últimos detalles? Me quedé atónita. Estuve un tiempo parada, mirando por donde se había ido, luego me marché a paso lento hacia la sala común, todavía pensando en eso último.

Esa semana pasó sin mayores imprevistos, y rápidamente llegó "ése" miércoles, cuando yo todavía trataba de descifrar sus últimas frases dichas.

Como ausente me dirigí hacia el aula en que habíamos quedado. No llevaba a Michael, ya que una pequeña parte de mi cerebro, la única racional que quedaba, me decía que si lo llevaba algo malo podría pasar.

Cuando llegué, Draco ya estaba ahí. Como por instinto saqué la personalidad más dura que tenía.

-Mi pelirroja, así que viniste- me dijo sonriendo

-Primero que todo, Malfoy, ya te dije que no me gusta que me llames así, y segundo, como ya habrás notado, no estoy aquí por decisión propia, si no te acuerdas. Así que si no quieres peligrar tu integridad física, te ruego que no me provoques.- dije todo esto en tono más borde que encontré. Pero él, sin sentir ni un atisbo de miedo, sonrió.

- creo que no estás en posición de hacer amenazas respecto a mi integridad física – dijo mientras se acercaba, me empujaba bruscamente contra la pared de piedra, y se apretaba contra mi, hasta que no quedara ni un milímetro de distancia entre nuestros cuerpos. Frente a eso toda mi posible personalidad dura se fue por el caño.- ¿o no pelirroja?- No respondí, no era capaz, miraba hacia cualquier otra parte. No podía mirar esos penetrantes ojos grises, que eran dueños de todas y cada una de mis pesadillas.- ¿o no pelirroja?- repitió- responde- silencio- ¡responde!

Cada vez se apretaba más contra mí, y a mí contra el muro. Me dolían todos lo huesos de la espalda, ero no podía hacer nada, me superaba con creces en fuerza.

-RES-PON-DE –dijo- no es tan difícil.-Lentamente y sin mi consentimiento, mis labios y lengua articularon un suave "si".

- ¿si qué, mi estrellita?- dijo casi con ternura, mientras me acariciaba el rostro con cu mano, cosa que me asqueaba.

- no estoy en posición de hacer amenazas- dije esta vez un poco más conciente.

- Claro, para hacer amenazas no estas en buena posición, pero para hacer otras cosas más entretenidas- dijo mientras empezaba a acariciarme imprudentemente con sus pudorosas manos sobre mis pechos.- Vamos, Weasley, que no me aguanto- suspiró, y me besó apasionadamente en la boca, beso, por cierto que no correspondí.

Rápidamente, con sus imprudentes manos, comenzó a recorrer todo mi cuerpo sin reparos, mientras hundía su cabeza en mi cuello y las lágrimas corrían raudas por mi rostro. En ese momento no pude evitar pensar en Michael, que posiblemente yacía en su cuna, donde lo había dejado durmiendo plácidamente, sin poder siquiera pasar por su pequeña cabeza lo que le estaba aconteciendo a su "madre". Harry, quien no salía nunca de mi mente, se hiso más presente aún. Lo recordaba tanto tendido en la camilla de la enfermería, como caminando los dos de la mano por los terrenos del castillo. Él, que lo había dado todo anteriormente por salvarnos, ahora se encontraba inconciente en un lugar desconocido para mí.

Malfoy comenzó a desabotonar ansiosamente mi blusa y pronto me encontré sin ella. Repentinamente, y sin menor aviso, Malfoy dejó su labor de desnudarme, y se alejó hacia el otro extremo del aula. Yo no entendía nada, pero no perdí la oportunidad de ponerme la blusa. Parecía que Malfoy quería tranquilizarse. Luego de un tiempo, se acercó a un pupitre y me pasó algo que estaba encima.

- tendrás que declarar tu amor hacia mi en el baile, elige una pareja mientras tanto, pero te me declararás y pasaremos el resto de la velada juntos- yo iba a reclamar, pero él ya estaba en el marco de la puerta- no le digas a nadie, que Mcgonnagal me tiene fichado, o Potter está muerto- dijo y despareció.

¡Dios¿qué se suponía que yo debía hacer ahora?¿declararme a Malfoy o no hacerlo?. La vida de Harry dependía de mi decisión, no se podría decir que la decisión era fácil¿o si? Ya no estaba segura de nada. Acomodándome todas mis ropas salí del aula. Me dirigí silenciosa y pensativa hacia la torre Gryffindor. Al llegar fui directamente a ver a Michael, quien sorpresivamente no estaba en su cuna, sino en brazos de una joven de pelo castaño enmarañado.

- ¿Dónde estabas?- Fue lo único que recibí de saludo por arte de Hermione, pero Michael me sonrió de la manera más encantadora que lo había visto nunca.

- eh… ¿podemos hablar en privado?- dije, por el hecho de que estaban Anne y Yael en la habitación.

- claro, vamos a mi cuarto- Dejó a Michael en su cuna después de darle una poción adormecedora nada peligrosa. Nos encaminamos a su habitación. Cuando llegamos, preguntó

- ¿qué tienes en la mano?- recién ahí me di cuenta que llevaba la cosa que me había dado Malfoy. Lo miré detenidamente

- Sinceramente, no tengo ni la menor idea.

-A ver- dijo y tomo la cosa- ero ginny ¡estos son CD's!

- ¿sepes¿Qué es eso?

-no, no, no ginn- dijo riendo- No "sepes" C-D-s, o discos compactos.

-ah… pero ¿Qué son?- pregunté, aún confundida

- son para escuchar música. ¿De donde los sacaste?

- eh…eh…m-me los dio M-Malfoy – ante esa respuesta toda posible sonrisa desapareció de su rostro sin dejar un solo

rastro.

-¡Malfoy¡te ves con MALFOY!

-n-no es lo crees- y procedí a contarle todo sobre su amenaza.

-Pero ginn, debiste habérmelo dicho antes, talvez podríamos hacer algo al respecto.

-¿hace falta que te prohíba que se lo digas a Ron?

-Pero… pero… ¡ginny! No puedes seguir manteniendo todo esto en secreto.

-estás muy equivocada, si puedo, y TENGO que seguir manteniéndolo en secreto

- dejemos esto para mas tarde, escuchemos primero lo de Malfoy- Abrió el sobre donde venía el "CD" (todavía no se muy bien como se escribe), y sacó un pedazo de pergamino

_"Aquí hay canciones, elige una, la que más te guste para declararte, y me la cantarás en el baile. Ya está todo listo, sólo debes decirle a los de la banda cuál es. _

_Con amor _

_Draco Malfoy _

Le quité el pergamino de las manos y lo releí por lo menos 5 veces más. ¡¿Cómo podía ser tan…tan…tan Malfoy¡Desgraciado!

-ginn¿tu piensas hacerlo?

-Hermione, TENGO que hacerlo.

- en ese caso…- sacó un aparato, luego del sobre algo circular, lo encajó en su aparato, y la música comenzó a sonar. Al principio era lento, pero luego se escuchó la voz afinada de un cantante.

**_" Staring out at the rain, with a heavy heart  
It's the end of the world in my mind  
Then your voice pulls me back like a wake up call  
I've been looking for the answer, somewhere  
I couldn't see that it was right there  
But now I know what I didn't know _**

Because you live, and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live girl, my world has twice as many stars in the sky

It's all right I survived I'm alive again  
Cuz of you made it through every storm  
What is life what's the use if you're killing time

I'm so glad I found an angel, somewhere  
Who was there when all my hopes fell  
I wanna fly looking in your eyes

Because you live, and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live girl (you live) my world has twice as many stars in the sky  
Because you live, I live

Because you live, there's a reason why, I carry on when I lose the fight  
I want to give what you've given me always

Because you live, and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help(when no one else can help)  
Because you live girl, my world(my world) has twice as many stars in the sky  
Because you live, and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live girl,(cuz you live) my world has everything I need to survive,

Because you live, I live  
I live"

Ésa era una excelente canción, y nada mala para declararse. Pero la canción no era la del problema, sino que era la persona a la que iba la declaración. La forma forzada y nada natural del asunto, para nada romántico, sino más bien pasional. Rápidamente empezó a sonar la siguiente canción.

**_"Making my way downtown, walking fast  
Faces passed, and I'm home bound  
Staring blankly ahead, just making my way  
Making my way, through the crowd_**

**_And I need you, and I miss you  
And now I wonder..._**

**_If I could fall, into the sky  
Do you think time, would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you  
Tonight_**

¡Que hermosa canción! Definitivamente no se la merecía Malfoy

**_It's always times like these, when I think of you  
And I wonder if you ever  
Think of me_**

**_'Cause everything's so wrong, and I don't belong  
Living in your, precious memories_**

**_'Cause I need you, and I miss you  
And now I wonder... _**

**_If I could fall, into the sky  
Do you think time, would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you  
Tonight_**

**_And I, I  
Don't want to let you know  
I, I  
Drown in your memory  
I, I  
Don't want to let this go  
I, I  
Don't..._**

La cantante tenía Buena voz. ¡que daría yo por tener una voz así! Sin darme cuenta comencé a cantar

**_Making my way downtown, walking fast  
Faces passed, and I'm home bound  
Staring blankly ahead, just making my way  
Making my way, through the crowd_**

**_And I still need you  
And I still miss you  
And now I wonder... _**

**_If I could fall, into the sky  
Do you think time, would pass us by  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you… _**

**_If I could fall, into the sky  
Do you think time, would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you  
If I could just hold you  
Tonight" _**

Ésa canción tenía un único destinatario, y ése sería para todas las parejas de enamorados del mundo. Para Harry y para mí. Para Hermione y Ron. Pero definitivamente no para Malfoy. No. Para él más bien era "caminando por un bosque con un monstruo me encontré, como no tenía nombre, Malfoy le llamé. Oh Malfoy, que feo eres tú, con tus patas de dragón y tu cuerpo de Troll.". Sí, ésa canción lo definía muy bien. Partió la otra canción. ¿Por qué tenían que ser todas tan rematadamente románticas? Es que o Malfoy le había pedido a una chica que le buscara las canciones más románticas del mundo, o ponía en duda la masculinidad de Malfoy.

Otra canción romántica que pasó, y así siguieron "As long as you love me", "right here waiting", "my heart will go on", y "Because you loved me". Según Hermione las canciones más románticas del mundo muggle.

Al final Hermione me quiso consolar diciendo

- Aunque no lo creas, hay canciones muggles que son buenas- ella comprendía que odo esto para mí era un completo martirio. Sin esperar respuesta, cambió el disco compacto y puso uno que al parecer era de ella. Casi al instante empezo a sonar una melodía movida.

**_"Go ahead as you waste your days with thinking  
When you fall everyone stands  
Another day and you've had your fill of sinking  
With the life held in your  
Hands are shaking cold  
These hands are meant to hold_**

**_Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through  
Move along  
Move along _**

**_So a day when you've lost yourself completely  
Could be a night when your life ends  
Such a heart that will lead you to deceiving  
All the pain held in your  
Hands are shaking cold  
Your hands are mine to hold_**

Ésa canción si que era buena. Nos pusimos a bailar sin reparos sobre su cama y las de sus compañeras, cualquiera que entrara a la habitación pensarían que éramos locas que se escaparon de un manicomio

**_Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through  
Move along  
(Go on, go on, go on, go on)_**

**_When everything is wrong, we move along  
(Go on, go on, go on, go on)  
When everything is wrong, we move along  
Along, along, along_**

**_When all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through  
x3_**

**_(Go on, go on, go on, go on)  
Right back what is wrong  
We move along"_**

_

* * *

_

olas gente!!!! (empiezan a llegar tomatazos) ai, ai!1 disculpen!! se que me e portado mal!1 lo sinto!! pero tendran que comprendeer que ya empese las clases y examenes y el resto!!! se que no es excusa!!

**ueno las canciones que puse son "Because you live" de Jesse Mcartney, "A thousand miles" de Vannessa Carlton, y "MoveAlong" de The All-American Rejects. esa última me ayudo mucho a salir adelante cuando no me sentia bien, ya saben, cosas de adolescente.**

**contestacion de _reviews_**

Zafiro potter:_ siempre me alegro muuucho cuando leo tus reviews, pero estas muuuy equivocada si piensas que si Harry se muere, no mas fic, ése es sólo un problema inicial. Pareceria que tienes complejo de madre, jajaja, por lo que me dijiste, ero en sierto modo estoy de acuerdo contigo, asi que no puedo decir nada. Espero más reviews tuyos para este capi._

Gaby: _¿Se nota mucho que me cae mal mi prima? jajaja¡es mentira, yo a ella la quiero muuucho, y la extraño. así que no te preocupes, no tengo nada en contra tuyo! jajaja eso, espero reviews!_

ellesmerahp: _Sin ser mala,no sabes todo lo que me alegro leer que tuviste como un vacio, por que esa es la idea!! sobre si muere, no te digo nada, por que le quitaria un prolema al fic, tendras que venir a leerlo para saber! eso, cuidate, espero tu opinion de este capi!_

IlisiaBrongar_: Sobre Michael sólo te puedo decir que es (por ahora) hijo de ginn, y que se parecen, pero más...no!! seria muy revelador! Dumledore... Dumbledore... solo digamos que él por ahora me esta roduciendo muchos dolores de cabeza, aparte de los del colegio. espero reviews!!_

Julieta:_ Sin ir más alla, pienso que mi fic va a tener como 20 capis, asiq ue vas a tener que esperar bastante para saber el final, si harry despertara, y que tiene que ver Michael en todo esto. Espero opiniones. chao!_

**para anonimo, milla, y lore, que bueno que les gusta mi fic!! **

**Espero, la verdad, que sus reviews vengan un poco más cargaditos de ustedes mismos, para saer como son, o algo asi como lo que yo les he dicho, es que para mi ustedes(todos los que me dejan review) son como amigos.**

**eso seria , van a tener que esperar algo para el 6º capi, como un mes, voy a tratar de demorarme menos, pero no prometo nada. Solo les adelanto que va atratar del baile!!! que hara ginn?**

**cuidense**

**reviews!!**

**reviews!!**

**reviews!!**

**muuuuchos!!**

**chao!!**


	6. Ataque a Hogwarts

Capitulo 6

"Era un día sábado de una salida a Hogsmeade. Iba caminando tranquilamente por las callejuelas de ese pequeño pueblo, mostrando le a Michael todas las cosas nuevas que habían, cuando vi a lo lejos una casona a las afueras. Me acerque, trayendo a Michael conmigo, con curiosidad. Era grande, blanca, de estilo colonial. Se notaba que era de gente adinerada. Afuera, en el marco de la puerta estaba apoyado Harry… ¡¿HARRY?!... ¡¡HARRY!!

Caminé hacia él con temor.

-Hace tiempo que te estaba esperando ¿Cómo está mi pequeño Brian?- Tomó a Michael de mis brazos

-¿Brian? Harry, no, es Michael.

-Ginn amor- ¡amor¡me había dicho amor! Quedé encantada- este es Brian, Michael está acá- dijo, y me tocó el vientre ¡el vientre!, eso significaba que yo estaba…, pero yo era… ¡además de muy joven!

-Harry ¡yo no puedo tener 2 hijos!

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Es que todavía estoy estudiando

- Pero recuerda que en la escuela de sanadores te dan un tiempo…

-¿Escuela de sanadores¡Pero si todavía estoy en Hogwarts!

-¡Saliste de Hogwarts hace 3 años!- ¿Qué?¿Hace tres años? Pasamos dentro de la casa, y en el living me encontré recostado a todo su ancho y largo a ¡Sirius! Esto si que era extraño…

-Hla ginny, espero que no te moleste que esté acá un rato.

-¡Como le va a molestar, si parece que vivieras con nosotros!

-Bueno, bueno ¡que no es para tanto!, como parece que ya no me quieren más acá me voy- dijo con cara de ofendido, cosa que me hiso reír. Cuando se fue Harry me ofreció algo para comer. En ese momento, como arruinándome el día, el cielo se oscureció, y unas negras nubes taparon el brillante sol de ese día, y apareció…la marca tenebrosa. Comenzaron a aparecer rápidamente decenas de mortífagos, cientos de mortífagos

-Ginn, sube al segundo piso y protege a Brian, yo tratare de contenerlos-Como me había ordenado, corrí al segundo piso, pero no para quedarme, sino que para salvar a Brian y correr en busca de Harry, quien me llevaba bastante ventaja. Yo estaba presente, vi todo, allí congelada. Fue la primera vez que sentí miedo de verdad. Y presencié la horrible escena.

Ahí estaban, los dos, Voldemort y Harry, en un pre-duelo de palabras

- He esperado mucho tiempo para esto, potter- dijo la voz fría de _el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado_

- ¿Para que? Ya nos conocemos, no creo que hayas esperado tanto solo para una visita de cortesía- esas palabras enojaron tanto a Lord Voldemort, que saltaron chispas de su varita

-Tu sabes que esta visita no es solo eso. Este día es tu fin, y tu querida tendrá el placer de verlo too, antes de presenciar su propia muerte- repentinamente, Voldemort alzo la varita, y Harry, sin tener tiempo para poder hacer un pequeño movimiento de protección, simplemente lo miró.- ¡Avada Kedabra!- un destello verde lo iluminó todo."

¡NOO!, no, tenía que salvar a Harry ¡tenía que hacer algo! Había mucho ruido a mi alrededor, gritos de terror, pánico. Traté de abrir los ojos, pero una luz amarillenta me enceguecía. Tal vez me había desmallado y los mortífagos me habían secuestrado. Alguien me zamarreó y escuché a Michael llorar ¿o Brian?, era lo mismo. Abrí los ojos, luchando contra esa luz. Lo primero que vi fue la cara de Yael.

-Ginn, levántate rápido- me dijo escuetamente, pero noté terror en su voz. Me levanté y miré a mí alrededor. Reinaba el caos. Pero no de ese común en la habitación de unas adolescentes, o antes de un baile. No. Era caos, caos de terror, pánico, miedo. Pero en ése preciso momento sólo me importaba Michael, lo tomé y traté de calmarlo. Mientras lo hacía, le pregunté a cuanta gente me pasaba por delante que pasaba, pero nadie se dignaba a responderme. Hermione irrumpió en la habitación, y al verme, corrió hacia mí, y me abrazó con fuerza.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó- ¿están bien?

- Si, Hermione, pero¿que está pasando?- me miró desconcertada

-¿No lo sabes?- negué con la cabeza- ¿de verdad que no lo sabes¿Nadie te lo ha dicho?- negué nuevamente con la cabeza- Ginn, los mortífagos atacan el colegio, hay hombres-lobo, trolls, gigantes, vampiros, de todo. Están tratando de derribar las murallas- se sintió un pequeño temblor, y algunas chicas soltaron grititos- Y... hay quienes dicen que... vinieron a por ti y Michael- calló y me miró expectante. Yo me quedé muda, helada, simplemente no lo podía creer, era algo tan... insospechado, increíble. ¿No podía ser nada más que otra pesadilla como la anterior? Realmente no sabía que era peor, o la pesadilla, o la "realidad". Era casi imposible que los mortífagos atacaran Hogwarts estando Dumbledore aquí. ¡Dumbledore! Eso era, la palabra clave.

-Hermione ¿sabes si Dumbledore está en el castillo?

- No estoy segura, pero diría que no -si Dumbledore no estaba en el castillo esto iba en un muy mal camino. Y Más si no estaba tampoco Harry para luchar por nosotros, organizarnos. Pero esta vez lucharíamos nosotros mismos.

-¿Quien está conteniéndolos?

- Los profesores están haciendo -un pequeño temblor- un intento. También están los de la orden, pero no son suficientes en comparación con los mortífagos.

-¿De cuantos mortífagos estamos hablando?

- Miles de millones- la miré incrédula- si no me crees, asómate a la ventana- Dejando a Michael en su cuna, me asomé. Era increíblemente cierto. Ya no se podía apreciar nada de los terrenos cerca del castillo. Era todo una masa homogénea negra. Definitivamente teníamos que reaccionar, por muy profesionales que fueran los profesores no daban abasto.

-¡¿Pero que estamos esperando?!¡Hay que reunir la ED!- casi le grité a Hermione

-P-Pero¿de que hablas?

-¿Que no entiendes?- de nuevo muy borde-¡los profesores no pueden con todo ellos! Y conforman a casi toda la orden, quienes ya deben estar aquí. Y aún así no dan abasto con todos ¡ahora nos toca reaccionar a nosotros!

-Ginn, no podemos poner en peligro la vida de los del ED, aparte no haríamos gran diferencia en cantidad ni en la lucha ¡somos todos estudiantes!

- Pero los mejores estudiantes de defensa del colegio, Hermione. Aparte que prefieres hacer ¿ver a los profesores sacarse la mierda por tratar de defendernos, o Poder ayudar aunque sea un poquito en esta guerra?- Era un momento de tensión, no podía pensar con claridad, en ese momento lo único que me pasaba por la mente era tratar de reaccionar bien, cosa difícil, ya que una gran cantidad de adrenalina pasaba por mi sangre. O, más bien, reaccionar como lo hubiese hecho Harry. Pero en algo tenía razón Hermione, por mucho que nos esforzáramos los del ED, no podríamos ni con un cuarto de los mortífagos que estaban fuera. Solo los del ED no. Pero... pero. Un plan alocado y desesperado pasaba por mi mente. Algunos tendrían que quedarse a cuidarlos... mientras el resto iba con nosotros, y como convencer a los otros...era un plan totalmente desesperado, se podían poner en riesgo muchas vidas, pero había que intentarlo.

-Hermione, de verdad, llama a todos los del ED, y diles que nos vemos en la sala de los Menesteres en 5 minutos - le di un beso en la frente a Michael, y salí hacia dicha sala. Mi plan era totalmente alocado, pero si cada uno ponía el todo por el todo en él, había posibilidad de que funcionara. A los 5 minutos ya estaban todos presentes. Desde Ron y Hermione (claro) hasta Cho Chang.

-Yo los llamé a todos para hacer esta reunión de Emergencia, por que los mortífagos están rodeando el colegio- dije alzando la voz, y casi todos me miraron como "Si no me lo dices, de verdad no me doy cuenta"- Buenoo...- no sabía como seguir, como exponer mi plan sin que todos salieran corriendo enseguida.- emm... emmm... ¡uf! esto no es fácil, la situación no es muy tensa. Miles de Mortífagos, como ya dije, están actualmente rodando el castillo. Pero si no hacemos algo, estarán dentro del castillo. Debemos reaccionar, y yo sé cómo. Nosotros debemos luchar esta vez- me miraron extraño- no olviden que somos los mejores alumnos del colegio en defensa. Pero es verdad lo que piensan. No somos suficientes para hacerles retroceder, y menos para vencerlos. Pero nos debemos organizar. Y esta vez no me refiero sólo a los que estamos presentes, sino además a todos los alumnos de 4º, 5º, 6º y 7º de cada una de sus casas- Todos se quedaron en silencio. Dicho en voz alta sonaba más incoherente que pensarlo, pero lo dicho, dicho está. Ahora todo dependía de su respuesta. Veía alrededor mío caras de desconcierto, o de incredulidad. Todos me miraban como esperando que yo dijera algo más, y de hecho lo hice.

- Por favor, tomen en serio mi propuesta. Díganme, sino ¿quién reaccionará por nosotros ¿Quién luchará esta vez por nosotros? Mi respuesta a esto es que nadie más que nosotros mismos va a reaccionar, esta vez nadie más luchará por nosotros. Como ya dije, es nuestro turno de hacernos valer, que sepan cuanto podemos hacer. Sean valientes. Tal vez en este momento no hagamos mucha diferencia, pero puede ser que esta batalla cambie el curso de la guerra. Luchemos por una vida mejor, por un futuro para nuestros hijos, por un futuro en el que nosotros SÍ estaremos presentes, no importa si en un mero recuerdo o en vida. Pero nosotros sabremos que el menos tratamos, intentamos mejorar este mundo que nos tocó vivir. Ahora, levante la mano quién esté de acuerdo conmigo- Toda mi ilusión se fue al suelo al ver desconcertada que nadie, ni siquiera Ron o Hermione, levantó la mano. Pero después de un momento, mi ilusión reavivó al ver a lo lejos una mano tímida levantándose, seguida por la mayoría. Luego ya estaban todas las manos alzadas. Toda la ED estaba de acuerdo con mi plan, y esperaban la fase siguiente. Ups, esto no lo había previsto, y no tenía ni idea de lo que podíamos hacer. Pero rápidamente millones de posibilidades inundaron mi cabeza. Me decidí por una.

- Bién, se juntarán aquí en grupos con sus respectivos compañeros de casa, elegirán a un líder, quién tendrá la labor de informar a su casa sobre el plan. Luego de formar grupo, se pondrán de acuerdo quién hace tal cosa o tal otra, lo escribirán en un pergamino y me la pasarán- cuando terminé de hablar todos me hicieron caso. Era sorprendente. Pronto me empezaron a llegar distintos pergaminos. De Ravenclaw la líder era… ¡Cho Chang!. Bueno ellos lo decidieron, se atendrán a las consecuencias. De Hufflepuff la lider era Hannah Abbot, al fin la reconocían como buena jefa. Y de Gryffindor la jefa era… ¡yo!, me sentí halagada, y con gusto acepté. Ahora tenía que mandarlos de vuelta a sus casas a cumplir con la misión.

- Ya tenemos todo organizado, que vengan las jefas- cuando llegaron les hablé sólo para ellas- Bueno, cada cierto tiempo necesito que manden informes de cómo va todo en su casa. Alguien estará aquí para recibirlos. Suerte- nos despedimos y cada una con su grupo respectivo salió de la sala. Pero yo no salí antes de dejar encomendado a Colin a que se quedara a recibir los informes.

En la torre Gryffindor todo era un caos. Los prefectos y premios anuales tratan de calmar a los más pequeños, quienes estaban terriblemente asustados. El resto o se asomaban por la ventana o despertaban a los desmallados. Sin saber muy bien lo que estaba haciendo, me subí a una mesa.

-¡Atención!- grité, pero nadie me hiso caso- ¡Atención!- grité de nuevo, con el mismo resultado. Esto no estaba resultando, debía tomar medidas más drásticas frente a todos los griteríos que me rodeaban.- Sonorus- dije- ¡Atención!- ahora todos me miraron asombrados- Estamos siendo atacados por mortífagos, y debemos reaccionar. No podemos dejar ahora solos a nuestros profesores, ellos se están sacrificando por nosotros, pero no pueden si son los únicos en la batalla, son muy pocos. Nosotros debemos responder ahora.El elegido ya no está para salvarlos de nuevo. Debemos hacer algo al respecto. Yo digo que nosotros luchemos, que saquemos la cara por el colegio, por los más pequeños, por el futuro- me miraban como si fuera una loca, pero todavía me quedaban fuerzas- que prefieren,¿ morir acá dentro como cobardes, o sacar la cara, hacerse valer, aunque sea por un momento, y tener la oportunidad de vivir? Quién esté conmigo que levante la mano- Como incitando al resto los del ED levantaron las manos, y los demás, medio indeciso también lo hiso.

El plan era desquiciado, pero la situación también, así que se podría decir que encajaban perfecto. Les expliqué todo. Los de 4º se quedarían cuidando a los más pequeños en la torre. Los de 5º estarían cerca de ésta vigilando si pasara algo. Y los de 6º y 7º iríamos a la puerta principal a defender el castillo. Un miembro del ED estaría con cada grupo, para avisar por las monedas como estaba todo. Pronto todo estuvo organizado y cada uno en su lugar. Ahora sólo faltaba comenzar con el plan. Antes de irnos a la puerta principal algunos del ED me acompañaron a la sala de requerimientos a buscar los informes. El resto de las casas estaban listas, en una organización similar a la nuestra. Cuando llegamos a la puerta todo era un solo lío, todos estábamos nerviosos. Dentro de poco nos íbamos a enfrentar a un ejército que tenía todas las de ganar. Eran muchos más en cantidad que nosotros, tenían más experiencia, más edad, y utilizaban los maleficios imperdonables. Nosotros, aunque no éramos tan pocos, como 150 personas, éramos todos alumnos. Nos enfrentaríamos a algo para lo que era imposible repararse, una batalla de verdad. Ninguna clase te podría preparar para eso, ahora lo sé. Las puertas temblaban a cada segundo, al igual que las paredes. Era todo como una pesadilla que iba empeorando, la peor que nadie podría tener. Todos esperaban instrucciones de sus jefes de casa, ellos de mí, y yo de mi corazón. Lo único que él podía ver era que no podíamos salir, por que los mortífagos entrarían rápidamente al castillo, y antes de que nos diéramos cuenta estaríamos todos muertos. No podíamos quedarnos adentro, por que era un martirio no poder hacer nada. Di con una posibilidad de solución. Sólo podrían venir los que supieran hacer un Patronus, ya que seguramente habían Dementores.

* * *

**Hasta acá llega este capi, pero sólo para no hacerlos hacer esperar más tiempo. Disculpen,disculpen. Lo siento mucho por el atraso y lo corto del capi, pero si no querian que les suiera un capi de definitivamente mala calidad como el anterior no me podian apurar! Aparte de que como me tocan vacaciones de invierno en unas semanas todos los profesores nos llenaron de trabajos y exámenes!! Ahora no promento que la prox actualisación valla a ser muy pronto, pero el prox capi va a ser sobre la batalla... mucho problemas. Les sigo pidiendo que digan más sobre ustedes mismos, para conocerlos. Ahora a los Reviews**

**_Respuestas a los reviews_**

_**Selene: **Gracias por tu review, en este capi traté de cambiar un poco el caracter de ginny a un poco más autoritaria, astuta y fuerte, espero que te guste. Espero tu review!!_

_**JazuPotter:** Creo que ya todos nos enteramos que Malfoy es un maldito, no se nota en como lo escribo? Sobre que le va a pasar a Harry, no te digo nada, no puedo. La verdad es que ni yo misma sé muy bien lo que va a ser de él. Me gustaría saber un poco mñas de ti¿de donde eres?¿como te llamas?¿que edad tienes?. Espero tu respuesta!_

_**jandra de Potter:** Que bueno que te halla gustado el fic. Antes yo también sólo leía los de harry como protagonista, hasta que me di cuenta de que los otros eras interesantes y me animé a hacer este. Te pido que me cuentes sobre ti. Yo por mi arte me llamo Amanda y tengo casi 14 ( me faltan 19 dias para cumplirlos) y vivo en viña del mar, Chile. Espero tu review!_

_**Ilisia Bongar**: Gacias!! eres la única que me mando información personal!! Yo me llamo Amanda y tengo casi 14 (faltan 19 dias) . Sobre Malfoy... yo... no se, pero me encanta esa parte de cuando toma a Michael¿o no que se veria tierno? Ahora sobre Harry y michael no te puedo decir mucho porque ni yo misma se que hacer con ellos, solo que son muy importantes como para sacarlos.donde vives? Besos y espero tu review!_

_**Zafiro potter:** Me sorprendiste!!! no me imaginaba que fueras madre!! no puedo comprender como además tienes tiempo de leer fics y dejar reviews!! Gracias por siempre dejar uno, y espero que te halla gustado esta nueva faceta de Ginny. Bueno, por algo el fic se llama "la guerra de Ginny" no? espero tu review_

_**ferick: **Los dos estamos de acuerdo de que el capi pasado estubo pésimo, espero que este si te guste, aunque es un poco corto, me esforcé harto en hacerlo. Espero tu review con ansias_

_**Areliz: **Gracias por tu review y critica, espero que esta nueva faceta de ginny te guste más que la anterior. Aquí se ve más fuerte y autoritaria. espero tu review_

_**jorgemtz88:** Espero que leas esto, lamento mucho que no te guste el fic, pero la verdad no entendí mucho a lo que referías con "este tipo de chantajes en los fics". Si te pasas por aquí espero que me lo aclares._

**Espero que me dejen hartos reviews. Voy a ver si puedo actualizar antes de el 10 de julio, mi cumpleaños!! espero reviews de felicitaciones, aunque son sólo 14**

**cuidense, y dejen reviews**

**besos**

**nos leemos!**


	7. Resplandor

**Nota autora:** _para entender bien el comienzo lean el final del capitulo anterior, porque es como si fuera uno solo separado en 2 párrafos ¿entienden? eso, espero que les guste_

**_Resplandor_**

...No podíamos quedarnos adentro, por que era un martirio no poder hacer nada. Di con una posibilidad de solución. Sólo podrían venir los que supieran hacer un Patronus, ya que seguramente habían Dementores. Lo principal era saber quién podía hacer un Patronus, y para saber que, frente a todo, los que dijeran que lo podían hacer de verdad lo hicieran, llamé a las "jefes" de las 3 casas.

-Necesito que me proporcionen una información primordial para el plan- todas asintieron dándome a entender que lo harían- necesito saber quién de cada casa sabe hacer un patronus y que lo demuestre. Infórmenme cuanto antes.

Yo misma me preocupé de elegir a los que verdaderamente supieran hacer un Patronus de mi casa. Aparte de los del ED había unas pocas personas más de Séptimo que sabían hacer uno y estaban muy orgullosos de sus Patronus, ya que era magia avanzada incluso para ellos.

Al fin logramos reunir alrededor de treinta y cinco personas. Ahora tenía que saber si eran lo suficientemente valientes como para salir a enfrentar a los Dementores. La verdad ninguna sabia verdaderamente cómo iba a ser eso, ya que ninguno se había hecho su Patronus en presencia de un dementor de verdad. Todos aceptaron el reto que les planteé y dejé practicando a los que no podían hacerlo corpóreo. Ahora tenía que encontrar a quienes se atrevieran a venir con nosotros. Podrían ser hasta setenta, así cada persona que pudiera hacer un Patronus defendería a dos que no supieran, y éstos lo defenderían a él de los ataques de los mortífagos.

"_Dentro de todo el plan no está tan mal_" me dije, pero algo dentro de mí, comúnmente llamado conciencia, me decía que no todo saldría como lo tenía previsto.

Sin embargo seguí adelante, pero pronto me di cuenta de una falla. Si llevaba a los treinta y cinco que sabían hacer patronus, y a los setenta a combatir, quedarían sólo cuarenta y cinco defendiendo el castillo en caso de que entraran. Aunque sabía que haciendo esto podría poner en peligro a los menores, llamé a las jefas de casa, de nuevo. Les debía decir una nueva organización que necesitaba que las casas tuvieran. Los de 5º vendrían a reunirse con el resto para preparar el ataque y la defensa, mientras algunos de 4º rondarían cerca de las torres y otros se quedarían dentro.

Corrí hacia mi sala común, trayendo de paso a los de 5º conmigo, para informarles de la nueva organización. En general, los de 5º no estaban muy entusiasmados con su nuevo papel activo. Debían arriesgar más, estar en peligro, y todo lo que su nuevo rol significaba. Pero de igual forma todos aceptaron. Los reorganicé y me fui con los de 5º hacia el portón principal. Ahí las cosas iban de mal en peor. Todos estaban cada vez más asustados, ya que los golpes al portón eran más fuertes, y era una gran amenaza.

Debíamos poner en marcha el plan pronto. Al enterarme que las otras casas habían adoptado la organización necesaria pensé que esto ya no daba más, la espera nos estaba agotando casi tanto como lo estaríamos minutos después. Llamé a los que irían a atacar desde las torres para dividirlos en tres, ya que atacaríamos desde la torre de Astronomía, la torre Norte y desde la torre Oeste. Los dividí de tal forma de que en cada grupo quedara por lo menos dos personas de la ED, una haciendo Patronus y la otra atacando. El resto debería seguir las instrucciones que cada uno les diera, ya que de ahí en adelante eran como sus líderes. Yo quedé de líder del grupo de atacantes de la torre de astronomía, por que desde ahí veía perfectamente a los de las otras torres. Una última mirada de esperanza con los de los otros grupos y cada uno partió hacia la torre correspondiente.

Para llegar a las escaleras que conducían a la torre de astronomía desde el hall de Entrada, había que pasar por dos pasillos antes de doblar una esquina y una escalera espiral empinada llevaba a lo alto de la torre. Al llegar allí ya todos estábamos demasiado nerviosos para pensar mucho. Al momento de abrir la puerta dejé definitivamente de pensar. Sólo sentía como mi corazón se aceleraba a cada momento. Desde donde estábamos se veían ya reflejos de hechizos desde y para la torre de a un lado. Cuando los mortífagos nos vieron comenzaron enseguida los hechizos y maldiciones. Los alrededor de cien dementores que habían estado atacando a la torre contigua se dividieron y casi la mitad se dirigió hacia nosotros. Alcancé a penas conjurar mi Patronus antes de que ellos estuvieran justo encima de nosotros.

- ¡Piensen en algo alegre!- grité, pero casi no se me escuchaba entre todos los ruidos de la batalla.

_"Piensa en algo alegre", _pero me era bastante difícil pensar en un futuro pacífico estando en medio de una guerra. En ese momento, mientras mi Patronus se debilitaba hasta hacerse una voluta de humo, me di cuenta en lo que me había metido, trayendo a todo el colegio conmigo. La causa por la que estábamos peleando era sólo un sueño, habíamos estado marcados perdedores desde antes de que comenzara la guerra. Me arrodillé en el suelo con las manos sobre mis oídos, abatida. Millones de pensamiento de lo que pudo haber sido y no iba a poder cegaron mi mente. Imágenes de un futuro oscuro para Michael y para todos pasaban ante mis ojos, mientras las de una vida en paz y feliz se desmoronaban. De pronto sentí un impacto en el pecho y caí desmayada.

Desperté en medio de un suelo completo de cuerpos. Era totalmente escalofriante, aterrador. Los destellos de luz continuaban. Griteríos dentro del castillo me avisaron que las defensas de las puertas habían caído. Ahora todo el castillo estaba repleto de mortífagos, pero aún así se escuchaban hechizos respaldados por la falsa esperanza que yo había implantado en sus corazones. Lo único que se me ocurrió hacer en ese momento fue bajar a ayudar a los que todavía soportaban.

No podía pensar bien, la conciencia y los remordimientos de que todo esto estaba pasando por mi culpa me lo impedían. Lo primero que vi al ajar el cuerpo de Cho en el suelo. Eso me paralizó completamente, y los pensamientos de que cientos de personas pudieran haber muerto por mi culpa me invadió. No pude alejar de mis pensamientos a Yael, Anne, Hermione, Ron, Luna, Neville, y al resto. Ellos podían estar como Cho en el suelo, por mi culpa, confiando hasta el final ciegamente. En mi campo de vista apareció de pronto una de las pocas razones de mi ira. Bellatrix Lestrange estaba ahí, tan bien parada, mirándome con una mirada de maniática.

- Mira, mira lo que tenemos aquí, la noviecita de Potter- escupió su apellido con asco- y está solita.- La cantidad de furia que sentía en ese momento era indescriptible, y las palabras de aquella mortífaga la avivaron más. Mi cuerpo ya no era guiado por mi cabeza, sino por mis intintos.

- Maldita perra ¿tan mal te va con los aurores que prefieres venir a atacar a unos indefensos estudiantes?¿ o es que tu calidad de rendimiento ha bajado tanto que Voldemort ya no te tiene en cuenta para cosas más importantes?- La única vía de escape para lo que sentía eran las palabras, o los maleficios, pero por ahora no tenía muchas ganas de usarlos, se sentía mejor insultándola.

-¡¡Escoria, como te atreves a pronunciar su nombre con tus labios de sangre sucia!!_ ¡¡Crucio!!_

-_¡Protego!_-conjuré el encantamiento escudo sin darme cuenta. Aunque era casi la única manera de desviar un hechizo o maldición, no funcionaba con uno de tal magnitud como el que me había lanzado Bellatrix. La maldición me empujó hacia atrás y sentí como si mil dagas ardientes cruzaran mi cuerpo por un momento. Me encontré arrodillada en el suelo frente a la mortífaga.

-Así que la chiquita sabe jugar, pero ¿cuanto durará? Pobre Potter- dijo negando con la cabeza- perder a su noviecita no le caerá muy bien, pero ya está acostumbrado a que gente muera por él. Y el asqueroso arrogante se cree mejor que el Señor de las Tinieblas, es sólo un mocoso engreído con aires de superioridad por un miserable error de mi amo. Pero ahora las pagarás tú, pequeña sangre sucia, por todo lo que él ha hecho. Tendrás una muerte larga y dolorosa.

- Pero no moriré sin oponer resistencias- dije levantándome rápidamente del suelo. Aunque sabía que enfrente de mí se encontraba una bruja mucho más experta que yo en magia no sentí miedo. Tenia mucha adrenalina recorriendo mi cuerpo para poder sentir alguna emoción. No tenía temor gracias a la confianza en mi misma que poco a poco me iba infundiendo.

-_ ¡¡Crucio!!_- la misma maldicion que había podido repeler unos momentos antes chocó en pleno contra mi pecho. Esta vez verdaderamente sentí como si miles de dagas hirviendo cruzaran cada centímetro de mi cuerpo. De pronto todo se detuvo, no sentí más dolor, sólo escuche gritos de maldiciones y hechizos para todas partes: Un cuerpo aparentemente inerte calló a mi lado, y una mano femenina me dio vuelta. Yo creía que me encontraría cara a cara con Bellatrix, pero por el contrario me encontré con la magullada cara de una asustada Hermione.

- Ginn, todos cayeron, nadie está poniendo resistencia, no hay quien lo haga. Ven conmigo ¡rápido!- yo ya estaba corriendo a su lado antes de que me terminara de hablar. Mis pensamientos estaban todos desordenados dentro de mi cabeza, pero me detuve en uno al mismo tiempo que paraba de andar... Michael, mierda... Michael, mierda.

_I always needed time on my own_ ( siempre nesecité tiempo para mi sola)  
_I never thought I'd need you there when I cry_ ( nunca pensé que te nesecitaría cuando llorara)  
_And the days feel like years when I'm alone ( _Y los días se sienten como años cuando estoy sola)  
_And the bed where you lie is made up on your side_ ( Y la cama donde estabas está hecha a tu lado)

- ¡¡¡Michael, mierda!!- Heché a correr lo más rápido que hubiese hecho en toda mi vida, mi primer instinto fue dirigirme hacia la torre Gryffindor, pero antes de que hubiera alcanzado a correr la mitad del pasillo Hermione ya me tenía agarrada del brazo.

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take_ ( y cuando te vas yo cuento los pasos que das)  
_Do you see how much I need you right now_ ( ves todo lo que te nesecito ahora?)

-¡¿A donde crees que vas?!- me dijo mirándome enfurecida, pero al momento cambio de expresión- ¿que pasa?- yo debía de estar tanto y más pálida de lo que me sentía. La única palabra que pude articular fue el nombre de mi pequeño.- Michael.- Hermione palideció al instante, todos nos habíamos encariñado con esa criatura. Seguí con mi camino hacia la torre, pero nuevamente me paró la castaña.

_When you're gone ( _Cuando no estas)  
_The pieces of my heart are missing you_ (los pedasos de mi corazon te extrañan _)  
When you're gone ( _Cuando no estas)  
_The face I came to know is missing too_ ( la cara que conocí falta también)

-En... en la torre ya no queda nadie, lo primero que hicieron los mortifagos fue ir hacia allí- Sentí un peso a en mi estomago, y de pronto me vinieron unas ganas de vomitar casi incontrolables. Pero dentro de mi mente no había ya espacio siquiera casi para respirar. Me invadieron recuerdos de Michael, de lo que pudo haber sido una familia feliz con él. Los malditos motrífagos me habían quitado todo lo que yo quería, lo que yo aperciaba.

_When you're gone (_Cuando no estás)  
_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok (_Las palabras que necesito escuchar para podre pasar el día y sentirme bien?)  
_I miss you_ (Te extraño)

Me encontré corriendo sola en un pasillo en ruinas, todo estaba destrozado y se podía oler el dolor. Me cuplé de todo. Sólo quería estar sola. Me daba asco mi propia persona. Empezé a escuchar un llanto de bebé como dentro de mi cabeza "_Estoy alucinando, Michael está...Michael está muerto"_ por mucho que me repetía que nunca más podría ver a Michael más me convencía de que ésto no podía ser real. Me puse casi inconcientemente a pensar a quienes había perdido por esta estúpida guerra. A Harry, cerré los ojos con fuerza, no podía pensar en él si ponerme a sollozar, me era imposible. Pero aún así y concientemente me puse a pensar en él, en el poco tiempo que pudimos estar juntos antes de que él se fuera.

_I've never felt this way before _( nunca me sentí así antes)  
_Everything that I do reminds me of you (_todo lo que hago me recuerda a ti)  
_And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor (_ y tus ropas que dejaste, están en el suelo)  
_And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do _(y huelen igual que tu, amo las cosas que haces)

Fué como un sueño, y todavía me acordaba de las últimas palabras que me había dicho "_Pase lo que pase, nunca olvides que te amo más que a nada en este mundo" _y "_No les puedo decir más, pero nunca olviden que lo que hago es siempre pensando en ustedes"._ Pensando en nosotros¡claro!¡ja!, pero ¿pensó en nosotros cuando se fue a meter en ese nido de mortifagos¡NO¿¡Pensó acaso en lo que ivamos a sufrir?¡NO!¿pensó entonces en lo que YO sufrí?¡NO LO CREO!¡ ESE MALDITO INSUFRIBLE, HERMOSO, ARROGANTE, TIERNO, Y EGOCENRTICO NUNCA PENSÓ EN NOSOTROS! "_ Tenías que enamorarte de un maldito heroe ¿no gin?" _

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take _( y cuando te vas yo cuento los pasos que das)  
_Do you see how much I need you right now (_ ves todo lo que te nesecito ahora?)

Curiosamente los llantos iban subiendo de volumen mientras iba caminando. Una pequeña llama de esperanza se encendió en mi interior. ¿Y si Michael todavía estaba con vida? Traté de ubicarme en que pasillo estaba y pronto lo reconocí como uno del primer piso, estaba cerca del Hall de entrada, y desde allí parecía que venían los llantos. Corriendo nuevamente llegué hasta el Hall de entrada, estaba colmado de mortífagos luchando y cuerpos en el suelo.

_When you're gone ( _Cuando no estas)  
_The pieces of my heart are missing you_ (los pedasos de mi corazon te extrañan _)  
When you're gone ( _Cuando no estas)  
_The face I came to know is missing too_ ( la cara que conocí falta también) _When you're gone (_Cuando no estás)  
_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok (_Las palabras que necesito escuchar para podre pasar el día y sentirme bien?)  
_I miss you_ (Te extraño)

No me paré siquiera a ver quienes eran, mi mente estaba concentrada en encontrar a Michael. Pronto encontré de donde venían los llantos. Un asqueroso mortífago tenía agarrado a mi pequeño por el brazo haciéndole daño. Los vi y no pude controlar más mis movimientos. De pronto me encontré luchando contra cuatro mortífagos mientras el que tenía a Michael escapaba, pero no estaba luchando sola. Mire a los lados y vi a Luna, Hermione, Ron y Neville luchando a mi lado. Todos con las caras magulladas y con aspecto de cansados, pero luchando lo mejor que los había visto hacer.

_We were made for each other_ (estábamos hechos el uno para el otro)  
_Out here forever _(aquí por siempre)  
_I know we were, yeah_ (yo sé que así era, si)

En un descuido del mortifago contara estaba luchando me escabullí a buscar a Michael. Rápidamente lo localicé, estaba a un poco más adelante mío, pero si me apuraba podía alcanzarlos antes de que pudieran desaparecerse. Llegué hasta ellos y pronto estuve de nuevo en una batalla, pero esta vez contra McNair, que era quien tenía a mi niño.

_All I ever wanted was for you to know (_ todo lo que quise que supieras)  
_Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul _(Todo lo que yo hago le pongo todo mi corazón y alma)  
_I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah (_me cuesta respirar necesito sentirte aquí conmigo, sí )

Michael lloraba como loco, y yo lo único que quería era abrazarlo, y llevarlo lejos de aquí. Me era terrible verlo llorar de este modo. El motrífago parecía casi no darse cuenta de que tenía un niño en brazos, y muy poco le importaba. _"¿Cómo podía haber gente tan fría?"_ Pensé. En mi cabeza no había cabida para que existiera gente tan cruel, que no le importase la vida de nadie. Un momento ¿por qué no habían matado a Michael? Un dementor se me acercó y Mcnair tubo la oportunidad de huir. La vista se me nubló, sólo pensamientos de miseria llenaban mi mente. Para mí ya no existía la felicidad, sólo el dolor. No tenía fuerzas para conjurar un partonus y me desmoroné en el suelo. Sentí cómo el dementor se inclinaba frente a mí _"Que me de el beso y que todo termine por favor"_.

_When you're gone ( _Cuando no estas)  
_The pieces of my heart are missing you_ (los pedasos de mi corazon te extrañan _)  
When you're gone ( _Cuando no estas)  
_The face I came to know is missing too_ ( la cara que conocí falta también) _When you're gone (_Cuando no estás)  
_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok (_Las palabras que necesito escuchar para podre pasar el día y sentirme bien?)  
_I miss you_ (Te extraño)

De pronto todo paró, por un momento en la batalla no se sintieron más hechizos ni maldiciones, sólo por un momento. Lo único que se escuchó fue el llanto de una criatura. Casi pude volver a sentir calor. Un resplandor amarillo cubrió todos lo que yo podía ver. No pude ver nada más que ése resplandor. Me cegó los ojos. "_No se siente tan mal vivir sin alma"_ fue el ultimo pensamiento que tuve antes de caer con la mente en blanco y los ojos vacíos

_El sol brota en el horizonte _

_la arena se incendia, _

_las sombras empiezan a desvanecerse _

_y el calor que nace _

_y yo te miro _

_y te recuerdo_

_Y te espero..._

* * *

**Nota Autora: Hola a todos!! se que me he tardado y casi 2 meses!! o más y no tengo escusa convincente que decirles, pero espero que les guste este capi. hice la mitad hoi mismo! bueno, pero para no dejarlos sin escusa es que he estado con una CC ( Crisis Creativa, término patentado, para reproducirlo se nesecita MI autorisación) terrible. Comprenderán que tener que estudiar matemáticas y ciencias naturales no son lo mejor para la creatividad! y p****or si alguien no se ha enterado la cancion es _When you're gone_ de Avril Lavigne. **

**_Respuestas a los reviews:_**

_**Rocio:** Ya ves que este capi no se trata del baile ni nada parecido, pero ya verás cómo se las arregla ginny para no ir con Malfoy al baile, aunque no te aseguro que no lo haga. Espero otro review tuyo para este capi, Besos._

_**Ilisia Bongar:** Gracias por dejar siempre tu opinion y la aprecio mucho. Tienes una suerte inmensa al estar de vacaciones, o al menos lo estabas cuando me dejaste el review de el capi anterior. ¿Te sorpende tanto mi edad? bueno cada uno a lo suyo, pero encuentro que yo escribo pesimo en comparación conotras personas, dicen que soy muy perfeccionista. ¿tienes alguna mascota? yo antes tenía una perrita (graaaande) que se llamaba Chepa, pero ahora no vive con mi familia por que estoy en un departamento. Espero tu review, y no dudes que me pasaré en algún momento x tu cuenta. Besos._

_**Chio.ginny: **Hola,gracias por tu review y ya veremos que le pasa a Harry, pero por ahora te depo colgada. Gracias por dejar tu opinion. Chao_

_**FatiPotter: **Algún día me pasaré por tu cuenta a ver como vas con tus fics, pero por mientas te agradesco de corazon que me dejases un review, espero recibir más.Yo soy de Chile y tengo 14 años y tu? Bueno, repito que cuando dejen un review dejenlo sólo para mi, xq osinó a mi prima se le suben los humos a la cabeza ( Gabriela la mira con cara de asesina : a la que se le suben los humos a la cabeza es a ti! Amanda la mira asustada y sigue) a lo que voy es que muuuchas gracias por aber dejado un review y espero tus criticas. Besos._

_**Hermlils: **Hola, apreciaria que dejaras un review un poco más largo teniendo en cuenta que el anterior constó de sólo dos palabras, pero te agradesco de igual manera que lo dejases. Espero más, chao._

_**Jazu Potter:** jajaja tienes razón, dejé un poco de lado a Harry y al resto, pero ya verás que sí aparesen. Pronto verás las concecuensias de este resplandor y de quien viene y que pasó con ginn, nuetra protagonista. Solo te digo algo, si ginn , que es la que relata, se muere se acaba la historia,¿o... no?. Por mientras te dejo preguntandote esto. Besos, Chao._

_**Desiré: **Tienes razón en eso de que pasan muchas cosas malas juntas, ya voy a trabajar en eso. Espero tu review. Yo soy de Chile y tengo 14 años y tu?_

**Reagradesco a todos los que dejaron un review en el capi anterior y les pido a todos los que no lo hisieron que lo hagan, diganme cómo encuentran la historia y todo lo que se les venga a la mente.**

**Eso si, me sorprendió no recibir un review de _Zafiro.Potter _y también me desepcionó, sólo te pido que dejes tu review como siempre, por que como eres escritora tambien debes saber lo que unas cuantas palabras de los lectores hacen. Eso**

**reviewsssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss**

**Besos,**

**Chao**


	8. Amanecer

**Amanecer**

_No se sentía ningún sonido más que el llanto de una pequeña criatura de alrededor de 8 meses, que pronto se quedó dormida debido al cansancio. Por un momento pareció que todo se quedaba quieto, no había murmullo de agua, nada. Y luego amaneció, un destello amarillo iluminó lo que usualmente sería una amigable vista, pero éste día lo único que iluminó fue un paisaje devastador. Cuerpos en el suelo y un castillo en ruinas era todo lo que se apreciaba, pero aún así todo estaba rodeado de un aura benévola._

Como es típico fui recobrando mis sentidos poco a poco, pero sin esa sensación de aturdimiento como cuando uno se desmaya. Sentí movimiento a mí alrededor y pensé "_el dementor está por besarme... ya todo pasará"_ pero algo no cuadraba en el ambiente. Sentía cómo el sol chocaba contra mi cara y por mi mente no cruzaba ningún momento triste, pero... ¿Seguiría teniendo alma? Nadie sabía lo que era vivir sin alma, así que nadie podía asegurarme que la siguiera teniendo o no. No quería abrir los ojos, pero la curiosidad pudo más que yo. Nuevamente me vi cegada por una luz amarillenta. Luego de un momento, mis ojos se adaptaron a la luz, y pude ver el nefasto escenario. Más personas se estaban levantando alrededor mío. Todos tenían caras cansadas, sorprendidas y tristes, supuse que la mía no se vería muy diferente. Sentí cómo alguien me abrazaba fuerte por detrás y me di vuelta para saber de quien provenía. Hermione me miraba contenta ¿Cómo podía estar contenta si miles de alumnos habían muerto en esa batalla?

-Mira- me dijo señalando a un pequeño bulto en las cercanías. Un pequeño bulto con pelo pelirrojo que se estaba moviendo. Corrí lo poco que me separaba del bulto. Al reconocer a ese pequeño bulto como Michael lo alce feliz. Michael vivía, Hermione vivía, yo vivía. Pero...¿ y Ron?¿Luna?¿Yael?¿Anne?¿Neville? mi mente volvió a la realidad de una manera brusca. Miré a Hermione para interrogarla, pero ella tan sólo sonrió. Me llamó a su lado y juntas nos pusimos a ayudar a los heridos mientras Michael nos perseguía tranquilo en una cuna. Eran tantos los damnificados únicamente en esta batalla, que no podía pensar en la cantidad de muertes que habían hasta esa fecha. Se me humedecieron los ojos al ver como una Luna herida se ponía en pie para ayudarnos en nuestra tarea. En ese momento no habían distinciones ni discriminaciones para con nadie, todos se ayudaban si importar quienes fueran. En todas partes se podían ver grupos de amigos y conocidos abrazados, y en uno de ellos distinguí a Yael y Anne. Ellas fueron a abrazarme y yo las recibí contenta de que estuvieran bien, pero pronto tuve que seguir con mi labor.

En cierto modo no podía dejar de sentirme culpable de lo que había pasado. Los mortífagos habían ido a por mi y Michael, y lo único que pensaba era que si nosotros no hubiésemos estado aquí, nada de esto habría pasado. Aparte había sido yo la que los incentivara a arriesgar sus vidas por una causa, que en ese momento más que nunca, me daba cuenta que ya estaba perdida. Pero perdida sólo por que no estaba Harry... ¿que habría sido de él? no podía negar de que no pasaba un día sin que yo pensara en él, pero no tenía el valor suficiente para preguntarle a alguien por él. Tan solo pensar en enterarme de que él estaba en peor estado me conmovía profundamente. Pero yo ya no podía seguir estando en ese estado de autocompasión, había miles de personas que sufrían más que yo y no se quejaban tanto. Me decidí a preguntarle a Mcgonnagal en cuanto la viera por Harry, sabía que eso era lo que él hubiese hecho.

En ese momento un extraño sonido llegó a mis oídos. En algún lugar un fénix cantaba de un modo que ninguno de nosotros habíamos oído nunca, era como un triste lamento de belleza sobrecogedora. Sentí como si la música estuviera dentro de mi, no fuera. Se sentía un dolor profundo en cada nota. Llegó hasta el fondo de mi ser, y remeció todos y cada uno de los sentimientos que tenía en ese segundo. La culpa me carcomía lentamente, el no saber de mis seres queridos, de Ron, de Harry, y no pide dejar aparte a Neville pero parte de ésta se disolvió al escuchar dos voces bastantes conocidas para mi, las de Ron y Neville. Pronto los encontré en medio de ese devastador paisaje. Neville se acercaba corriendo a mi hermano, le dijo algo y los dos se acercaron rápidamente a nosotras. No pude dejar de correr hacia ellos para abrazarlos con toda la efusividad del mundo. El primero en hablar luego de la sesión de abrazos antes mencionada fue Ron.

- Ginn, Herms, Mcgonnagal nos quiere ver en el castillo lo más pronto posible, Neville me lo acaba de decir.- Dijo todo esto tomando por la cintura a Hermione, quién le dirigía una sonrisa algo tonta. _" El amor"_ pensé. Verlos así me producía aún más nostalgia. Nos encaminamos al castillo enseguida. Yo llevaba a Michael en brazos, sin dejar de hacerle arrumacos, en ése momento sentí como si eso fuera lo único que necesitara para que todo estuviera bien. Al estar en frente del Hall de entrada se pudo apreciar más la destrucción que se había causado en el antiguo edificio que era en castillo, ahí mismo nos estaba esperando la profesora Mcgonnagal.

-Jóvenes, acompáñenme- lo dijo con una voz increíblemente fría, pese a que sus ojos se veían aguados. La seguimos hasta donde se encontraba su despacho, el cual sorprendentemente se encontraba en buen estado. Al entrar nos topamos con otra sorpresa; todas las cosas se veían en su lugar, como si nada hubiese pasado.- Siéntense, por favor- dijo señalando las sillas en frente de su escritorio. - He sido informada de una increíble noticia, la cual creo que incumbe a todos ustedes- _" el ataque" _pensé _" el maldito ataque por el cual murieron miles de alumnos"_ - no sé cómo sucedió, no se le encuentra ninguna solución lógica, pero el paciente de la sala noventaiciete, o sea Harry Potter... ha...-_"Muerto, Harry ha muerto, no hay nada más que hacer, muerto..."-_ ...ha... vuelto a la conciencia_- "muerto, muerto, muerto, con todas sus letras M-U-E L-T-O-A-L-A-C-O-N-C-I-E-N-C-I-A... ¿ha vuelto a la conciencia¡¡¡ESTA VIVO!!!"_ Después de procesar la información, lo único que atiné a hacer fue mirar a mis compañeros. Tenían cara de incredulidad, la misma que yo creí estar expresando en mi propio rostro también. Un momento en silencio, nadie había procesado todavía tal información, pero aún así, Hermione preguntó

-¿C-Cuando?

- Hace unos momentos me ha llegado la información, y San Mungo tenía órdenes de informar inmediatamente cualquier avance o retroceso en la salud del alumno- Mcgonnagall nos miraba expectante. Harry estaba vivo, VIVO, con todas sus letras. Sin querer evitarlo, sentí como una lágrima bajaba por mi mejilla, pero a diferencia de las otras, esta era de felicidad.

- ¿Cuando podremos ir a verlo?- dije una de las preguntas que rondaban mi confundida mente.

- Eso depende de ustedes, pueden ir cuando quieran. Hay un traslador directo a San Mungo en un minuto, si quieren tomarlo, acompáñenme.- Se paró camino a la puerta sin siquiera mirarnos, y nosotros atinamos a levantarnos sólo cuando ella ya estaba fuera de el despacho. Podría ver a Harry en unos minutos... tanto tiempo añorando esa situación y ahora no sabía bien que hacer. A mi cerebro le costaba un mundo coordinarse con mis piernas, me sentía como un pato recién nacido. No sabía bien que sentía, pero dentro de todas, la sensación que pude distinguir fue de felicidad. Pero al ver el nefasto escenario que nos rodeaba en la escuela, bajé de mi nube de felicidad. Por muy egoísta que fuera, trate de que esto no influyera en mi felicidad, al fin iba a ver a Harry. Llegamos a la enfermería, la cual también se encontraba intacta, y en ella, muchos damnificados. Habían medimagos atendiendo a los alumnos por todas partes, y corrían de un lado a otro tratando de hacer todo más rápido. Algunos miembros de la Orden también estaban ayudando. Sobre una mesa en un rincón hacia el que nos dirigíamos se encontraba una tetera, la cual supuse que era el traslador. La profesora Mcgonnagal se puso a hablar con la señora Pomfrey. Nosotros sólo nos mirábamos expectantes. Los siguientes momentos me parecieron eternos, como si extrañamente un minuto pudiera transformarse en una hora. Luego, la profesora nos avisó.

- Toquen alguna parte del traslador, que en unos momentos partirá- Todos acatamos al instante. Con nosotros también se aferraron al traslador unos Medimagos. De pronto noté una fuerte sacudida en mi estómago y el suelo desapareció bajo mis pies. Salimos despedidos a toda velocidad hacia adelante, en medio de un torbellino de colores y una fuerte ráfaga de viento, todos arrastrados por la tetera. Choqué bruscamente contra el suelo y las rodillas se me doblaron, tal que quedé arrodillada en el suelo. Me puse de pié y miré alrededor, habíamos llegado a la sala de recepción del Hospital San Mungo, allí los Medimagos que nos acompañaban se dispersaron. El resto nos acercamos a el sector de información. La profesora Mcgonnagal se encargó del resto, ya que ninguno de nosotros sabía muy bien a donde nos dirigíamos. Subimos hasta en cuarto piso, en el cual la profesora nos dijo que nos quedáramos en la pequeña sala de espera que había. Mirando al reloj que había ayí calculé que estuvimos al rededor de una hora. Luego un Medimago joven se nos acercó.

-¿Ustedes son los alumnos de la Escuela de Howgarts de Magia y Hechicería?- Nos preguntó sonriendo. Todos asentimos.- Entonces síganme.- Nos paramos en seguida y él nos indicó por donde ir. Resultó que el Medimago se llamaba John, y había salido hace unos pocos años de Hogwarts y se encontraba muy preocupado por lo que había sucedido. Nosotros le contamos un poco antes de llegar frente a una gran puerta blanca.- Hasta aquí los acompaño, entren- se despidió y se fue. Entramos y sorprendidos apreciamos que nos encontrábamos en un pasillo repleto de artefactos, los cuales no su sabíamos uso, exepto talvez Hermione. Un Auror nos indicó que pasáramos por ese extraño _túnel_ de artefactos, algunos de los cuales sonaban. Al estar al otro lado el auror se nos acercó con unos papeles y nos guió hacia otra puerta blanca, entramos y sonreímos al unísono. En una cama blanca al centro de la habitación blanca estaba recostado Harry, sonriéndonos. No se veía mal, pero no estaba en su mejor momento. Al rededor de él en su habitación habían muchos medimagos y enfermeros, pero también habían más aurores, y la profesora Mcgonnagal. Se nos acercó lentamente y nos alejó un poco.

-Jóvenes, el Señor Potter se ha recuperado de forma milagrosa, y por lo tanto no sabemos cómo fue que esto sucedió. Así que les pido que sea una visita tranquila, sin ningún altercado mayor, mientras seguimos investigando ¿ quedó claro?- Asentimos de cierto modo algo preocupados. Mcgonnagal se hiso a un lado y nosotros pudimos acercarnos a Harry. Él seguía sonriendo, como impresionado de vernos. Al llegar hasta él tomé su mano, y él me miró profundamente a los ojos. Solo quería que todo y todos desaparecieran para poder disfrutar de esa boca que en ése momento me parecía tan tentadora. De igual manera me tuve que contener al sentir que otra persona tomaba la otra mano de Harry y él quitaba su maravillosa mirada esmeralda de mí. Me fijé, entonces, qué había atraído la atención de Harry. Hermione tomaba la otra mano de Harry, mientras una lágrima corría por su mejilla. Por alguna extraña razón, después de todo lo que había ya llorado por él, en ése momento no podía. Simplemente en mi ser no había espacio para ningún sentimiento que me hiciera llorar. Todos formamos un semicírculo alrededor de su cama y pronto nos pusimos a conversar de cualquier cosa. Lo único y más importante para nosotros, los que estábamos allí era hacernos saber mutuamente que estábamos ahí, para el resto, para todos. Que podríamos confiar en ése momento y siempre en el otro, que cuando cayésemos siempre habría una mano amiga para levantarnos. Y de cierto modo eso es lo que estábamos haciendo. Nos estábamos levantando con la ayuda del otro. Tal véz los adultos notaron nuestra necesidad de complicidad por que poco a poco nos fueron dejando solos, aunque se quedaron dos aurores y un medimago.

Era extraño e increíble que sin importar el tiempo transcurrido desde la última vez que habíamos hablado, ni las palabras que nos habíamos dicho, todo seguía igual. La misma confianza que siempre, el mismo cariño y humor. Que sin importar de todas las cosas que habían pasado todos nos seguíamos sintiendo igual, unos jóvenes que luchábamos por nuestros ideales, sin importar lo que ésto trajera consigo. Pero algo que marcó la diferencia para mí en ésta conversación fue que esta vez, como en mis más alocados sueños, Harry y yo estábamos tomados de la mano...

* * *

**NA: holaaaa!!!! aqui estoi de nuevo con otro capi... espero que halla valido la espera. Esta vez no les tengo ninguna escusa, solo que a veces uno poco a poco y sin quererlo se aleja de el mundo de Harry Potter y ahí se va la inspiración, mandenme hartos reviews para animarme y aver si les tengo otro capi para febrero... se que es harto... pero será. Consideren este cappi como regalo de navidad adelantado jajaja. La verdad como ya me vienen las vacaciones a ver si me inspiro un poco más con todo el tiempo de ocio que tengo.**

**_Reviews_**

_**Yare:** Espero que si llegas a leer esto ya hallas encontrado algunas respuestas a todas tus preguntas... de igual manera espero un review de este capitulo. Gracias por el review, chao, besos._

_**Jandra de Potter: **Ten este capítulo también como regalo de cumpleaños, aunque un poco muy atrasado, y para que sepas, traté de tener este capi listo para el 3 de octubre, pero como ves no me fué posible. Espero otro review, esos, chao._

_**Jazu Potter: **Para que veas que no la maté, y que este capi venía con un regalito que espero que le halla arreglado el momento a la mayoría. Alegrate, y espero otro review con tu opinion de este capi. chao._

_**Sofi:**Aquí ves que no se murió, y ya pronto exlicaré cómo fué que sucedió, mientras, te dejo con la incógnita. Adios_

_**FatiPotter:** Mmmmm... eso del beso compartido no me gusstó mucho... pra la próxima manda dos y haci todos quedamos felices, jajaja. Buenooo, espero que te haya gustado este nuevo capítulo. Esperando un nuevo review me despido._

_**Desiré: **Aquí está la continuación, espero tu review de cómo te pareció este nuevo caítulo._

_**Ilisia Brongar:** Bueno, ya me pase por tu cuenta, y me encantó lo que leí, ahora espero que también te halla gustado lo que leíste ahora. Sobre el resplandor en este capítulo no sale nada, pero veras ya que más adelante se van respondiendo muchas preguntas. Ahora espero un nuevo review, Besos_

_**dana.malfoy2: **gracias por el review y espero uno nuevo para este capítulo, espero que halla valido la espera._

_**Paloma:**lamento mucho lo de tus padres y espero que tu vida halla vuelto a su curso, ahora epero un nuevo review para este capi y que te guste. Besos _

_**Hermilis: **ves que yo hise algo? espero que la solucion que poco a poco irá cobrando fuersas te guste, espero otro review con tu opinion, besos._

**Despidiendome de todos y esperando muchos reviews**

**Cariños **

**Mandi y Gabi ( de colada)**


	9. Un Metamorfomago?

**NA:Este capi la verdad no es mi favorito, pero ahí va y que disfruten lo que puedan.**

_¿Un metamorfomago?_

Todo parecía como sacado de un sueño, sentía todo tan irreal. Hacía sólo unas pocas horas que estábamos todos luchando contra los mortífagos, que yo había puesto en peligro al alumnado de Hogwarts. Pero todo eso me parecía tan lejano, tan... de otra realidad.

Harry estaba vivo, todavía no lo podía creer. Habíamos estado con él cerca de media hora, por que luego los aurores nos echaron, con la excusa de que Harry debía descansar. Luego volvimos al castillo, viendo, con sorpresa, que se encontraba casi igual que antes de la batalla. Extrañamente el castillo se estaba reconstruyendo solo y grandes trozos de paredes volvían a su sitio original. Todo por magia, claro. Eso explicaba porque la oficina de la profesora estaba impoluta.

Nos dirigimos a la torre Gryffindor, yo con un dormido Michael en mis brazos. Él y Harry habían tenido una especial conexión cuando se vieron. Harry estaba encantado de su nuevo "hijo", y no pude evitar pensar que ya tenía una pequeña "familia" propia. Al llegar a la torre, comprendí que no todo era felicidad. Había considerablemente menos alumnos, fuera por que sus padres los habían retirado rápidamente, o por que habían sucumbido en la batalla. Afuera, en los terrenos, todavía se encontraban algunos medimagos atendiendo a los heridos que quedaban.

De igual manera quise encerrarme en mi pequeña burbuja de felicidad. Harry estaba vivo, y las personas más importantes para mí habían sobrevivido a la batalla. A pesar de todo, se podría decir que mi pequeño mundo estaba bien. Teniendo la imagen de Harry siempre presente, decidí pasar más tiempo con mi pequeño. Me dirigí a mi habitación y dejé a Michael en su moisés. Me recosté en mi cama y, pasando por alto mi intención de pasar más tiempo con Michael, caí dormida cual bella durmiente. No tengo muy claro que fue lo que soñé, pero no fue una pesadilla. Hermione me despertó poco después, y el hambre que me asaltó fue... inmensa.

- Vamos a comer ¿dale?- Fue lo primero que le dije. Me miró sonriendo.

- Parece que Michael y tu se comunican telepáticamente, por que él también está pidiendo comida.- Caí en la cuenta que una criatura de su edad no podía pasar ni dos horas sin alimento, así que me apresuré en darle su comida. Luego de dejar a Michael a cargo de Dobby durmiendo plácidamente (cómo lo envidié), nos dirigimos Hermione y yo al gran comedor, donde había una gran multitud de alumnos, pero de la comida, ni noticias. Decidimos al momento ir mejor a las cocinas, donde seguro la habría. Los elfos, tan serviciales como siempre, nos ofrecieron mil y un manjares, de los cuales yo casi no me pude resistir a ninguno. Comí como si mi vida se me fuese en ello, y la verdad Hermione no tenía mucho que envidiarme.

Luego volvimos a la torre, y como yo ya no tenía fuerzas para nada, me dirigí directamente a mi habitación, indiqué a Dobby que se quedara, y caí dormida nuevamente. Después de unas cuantas horas de reparador sueño me desperté, aunque no por mi propia voluntad. Michael estaba llorando como un condenado y Dobby ya no estaba con él. No había pasado mucho tiempo, así que no debía ser por hambre.

Me asomé a su moisés y quedé estupefacta. Michael estaba cambiando... físicamente, y parecía que le dolía. Yo me quedé sin saber que hacer, mi niño estaba sufriendo y no tenía ni idea de que hacer. "Los mortífagos lo hechizaron, le hicieron algo" pensé. Pero poco a poco Michael dejo de moverse tanto y logre observarlo, con lo cual me quedé más atónita.

Michael ya no era "mi" Michael. Era... distinto. En vez de tener ese poquitito de pelo pelirrojo en la cabeza, del que yo me sentía tan orgullosa, tenía ahora el pelo rubio oxigenado, y esos ojos que habían empezado a tomar un tono café eran completamente grises. No podía creerlo... era igualito a mi mayor enemigo, era igualito a... Malfoy. De pronto los cambios cesaron, pero mi pequeño siguió llorando. Y se quedó como esa miniatura de Malfoy.

Lo único que se me ocurrió fue tomarlo en brazos y tratar de que se calmara. Cuando lo hizo me quedé mirándolo por un tiempo, no supe ni sé bien cuanto. Ése no era "mi" Michael... no era mi niño, mi pequeño. Era como una criatura distinta para mí. Luego de tratar de asimilarlo mejor llamé a Dobby, quién cuando llegó comenzó a disculparse por haberse ido. Yo lo que menos hice fue escucharlo, y solo le dije que se quedara. Partí todavía en estado de shok en busca de Hermione o alguien que conociera. Encontré a mi amiga y Ron en la sala común tomados de la mano, un detalle al cual nuevamente no tomé atención. Los llamé con una voz que no reconocí como mía y les indique que me siguieran. Me miraron preocupados, lo sé. Pero yo estaba demasiado concentrada en encontrarle un sentido o razón lógica a lo que le acababa de pasar a Michael. En mi mente no cabía el hecho de que mi pequeño había cambiado de forma... simplemente no lo podía asimilar.

Llegamos a mi habitación y me acerqué al moisés de Michael. Cerca estaba Dobby mirando a Michael tan fijamente que parecía como si tuviera miedo de que éste se escapara corriendo. Mi pequeño estaba jugando con uno de los tantos juguetes que tenía, la verdad es que se veía encantador. Sonrió al verme y estiró sus manitas hacia mi. No pude hacer más que tomarlo. Era adorable así, con su pelito rubio y sus ojitos grises. Por que había que decirlo, era una buena combinación. Se lo mostré a Ron y Hermione, y me miraron confundidos.

- Ginn, ése no es Michael- me dijo Ron, como con miedo de que gritara.

- Sí que lo es, Ron- le respondí

- Ginny, cariño, Michael es pelirrojo como tu- Hermione me hablaba como si fuera una internada en el área de locos del Hospital San Mungo.

- Hermione, te juro que es Michael, pero no sé lo que le pasó- Fue todo lo que logré decir antes de derrumbarme ante las lágrimas. Me sentía la peor madre del mundo, la más incompetente. Había dejado que los mortífagos se lo llevaran y a saber que le habían hecho. Ron y Hermione trataron de reconfortarme, pero yo me seguía sintiendo igual. Cuando me calmé acordamos de ir a la enfermería con Michael para saber que le había pasado. Bueno, la verdad acordaron, por que me prohibieron ir con ellos ya que según ellos estaba muy pálida. Pero yo no iba a dejar que eso pasara, así que en cuanto se fueron los seguí después de hacerme un hechizo desilusionador.

Iba a una prudente distancia tras de ellos, lo suficiente para que no me percibieran pero que yo los pudiera escuchar. Al comienzo iban callados, pero luego empezaron a conversar.

- Herms ¿tu de verdad crees que éste sea Michael?- Preguntó Ron mirando a mi pequeño. Claro, Ron, siempre el más desconfiado.

- No sé, Ron, no sé. Por un lado Ginn asegura que es Michael, pero no se parece en nada. Sino tendría que ser un metamorfomago- Ante esta nueva idea, el peso dentro de mi se alivianó, si era metamorfomago ningún problema- pero éstos solo pueden cambiar después del año y medio.- Oh, no. ¿Entonces que le había pasado a mi pequeño¿ Era tan mala madre yo que no me había dado cuenta que los mortifagos le habían hecho algo hasta ahora? De pronto noté que habíamos llegado a la Enfermería. Hermione tocó la puerta y luego un tiempo apareció la señora Pomfrey. Al ver a Hermione y Ron con una guagua, en su rostro apareció una expresión enojada.

- Esta juventud de hoy día, no comprenden de lo que significa traer una criatura al mundo... - Y prosiguió a darles un sermón de la responsabilidad y etc. Hermione y Ron la miraban confundidos, no sabían a qué iba todo eso. Pero yo, que de una distancia prudente logré entender todo, me costó aguantarme la risa. La señora Pomfrey pensaba que Hermione y Ron habían ido a entregarle a Michael para que ella se encargara de él. Entre tanto la mente rápida de Hermione pudo comprenderlo todo y a la primera pausa de la Señora Pomfrey, logró interrumpirla.

- Esto no es lo que usted piensa, Señora Pomfey.

-¿Ah no, chiquilla?¿Entonces que es?- Como Ron no tenía idea de lo que estaban hablando no pudo contestar.

- Mire, él- dijo señalando a Michael, que tenía en brazos- es Michael, el pequeño de Ginny Weasley y Harry.

- ¡Pero qué está diciendo, si esa criatura es pelirroja y esta es completamente diferente!- replicó Pomfrey, escandalizada.

- Por eso mismo vinimos, para saber qué diablos tiene- Ron, al por fin comprender de qué iba la conversación, dijo esto. La señora Pomfrey después de un tiempo de examinar la credibilidad de las palabras de Ron, decidió creerles.

- A ver, señorita Granger, páseme a esa criatura. Ustedes quédense aquí que ya saldré yo luego de ver qué es lo que tiene- Les dirigió una mirada de censura y se adentró en su preciada Enfermería luego de haber cerrado la puerta.

Ron y Hermione se quedaron parados ahí, perplejos ante la idea de no poder ingresar a la enfermería. Nuevamente casi no pude contener las ganas de reír. Es que visto de una manera la situación me resultaba cómica. Una manera totalmente retorcida y maniática. A las reacciones de Ron y Hermione me refiero, por que el hecho de que esos malditos mortífagos le hubiesen hecho algo a mi pequeño no me resultaba nada cercano a lo cómico.

Me senté en unas banquitas al lado de la puerta de la enfermería que estaban ahí para los familiares de los pacientes, o en este caso, nosotros. Ron y Hermione no tardaron en unírseme, aunque sin saberlo, por lo cual me tuve que alejar. Miraron curiosos hacia donde yo estaba. Por un momento me sentí descubierta, por lo cual me quedé más quieta que una momia. Luego de unos segundos los dos voltearon, y yo pude volver a respirar más tranquilamente. Pero noté que Hermione miraba de reojo donde yo estaba. Si a esa chica no se le escapaba nada.

Luego de unos momentos, que me parecieron mas horas que minutos, la paciencia comenzó a escasear en mi mente. Después de pensarlo detenidamente, me levanté y comencé a caminar cuidadosamente hacia la puerta de la enfermería. Mi plan consistía en entrar sigilosamente sin que nadie se diera cuenta, pero estando ahí, en frente de la puerta, parecía una misión imposible lograr abrir la puerta sin que la Sra. Pomfrey, Ron y Hermione lo notaran. De igual manera procedí con mi plan. Para mi suerte, en ése momento Ron y Hermione comenzaron a conversar. Ahora la hazaña estaba en abrir la puerta y que la Sra. Pomfrey no notara que alguien se estaba inmiscuyendo en su preciada enfermería. Lentamente comencé a abrir la puerta, esperando que no sonara mucho. Pero esta vez la suerte no me acompañó, ya que la puerta sonó un poco. Ron y Hermione miraron un momento hacia mí, pero luego se enfrascaron nuevamente en su conversación.

Ya estaba casi completamente dentro de la enfermería cuando la Sra. Pomfrey apareció de detrás de una de las cortinas que separaban las camillas.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- preguntó seria. Como no hubo respuesta, al parecer se contento con pensar que había sido un efecto de su mente. De este modo, pude entrar libremente a la enfermería. Estaba tan silenciosa, sin contar con las risas de Michael. Según ésto me guié a donde se encontraba mi pequeño. Estaba tendido en una cuna, riéndose. La Sra. Pomfrey le había puesto algo parecido a unas pegatinas, y éstas parecían hacerle gracia a Michael. La enfermera estaba revisando cuidadosamente un informe que salía paulatinamente de una máquina al lado suyo. Parecía no entender completamente el significado de lo que el informe decía, ya que lo miraba con extrañeza.

Tomó a Michael y lo llevó a otra extraña máquina, lo recostó en una almohadilla que había debajo de ésta y dejó que la máquina cumpliera su cometido. Unos puntos de luces azuladas comenzaron a reflejarse en Michael, mientras el pequeño trataba de alcanzarlas con sus chiquitas manos. Al mismo tiempo, la máquina que arrojaba el informe funcionaba nuevamente. La enfermera se acercó y tomo otro informe de ésta, y parecía que el nuevo informe tampoco la satisfacía. Miró a Michael con una mueca extraña en su rostro. Lo tomó nuevamente, pero esta vez se lo acurrucó en los brazos y se dirigió a la puerta, informe en mano. La seguí silenciosamente y, justo cuando se estaba cerrando la puerta, logré escabullirme afuera.

- Necesito hablar con la señorita Weasley, jóvenes- Dijo seriamente la Enfermera. En ése momento decidí deshacerme el hechizo desilusionador, y aparecí como de la nada.

- Aquí estoy- Ron Hermione y la Sra. Pomfrey me miraron sorprendidos.

- ¡Se supone que tu estabas en tu habitación!- me reclamó Hermione.

- Se supone, tu acabas de decirlo- Luego de esa pequeña disputa, todos centramos nuestra atención a la enfermera.- ¿Qué es lo que tiene Michael, señora Pomfrey?

- Bueno, la verdad según los análisis... eh... Michael... seguramente... lo que pasa es que...- La enfermera no sabía muy bien como expresarse.

- Díganos, por favor- Le pidió Ron

- No sé muy bien que es lo que tiene Michael. No es metamorfomago, lo que le pasa no se debe a un hechizo o maldición, así que... se podría decir que es un fenómeno de la magia. Tengo que pedirles que lo traigan regularmente para ver como prosigue y en caso de que algo más le pasara que me lo traigan de inmediato. ¿Esta bien?

- Bueno- respondimos los tres al unísono. Nos costaba aceptar este nuevo hecho. Michael como un fenómeno mágico. Lo único que nos cabía esperar era que no fuera algo demasiado grave...

* * *

**NA: Hola a todooos!!!! sé que me he demorado, pero al fin y al cabo todavia estamos en febrero... y como yo dije que iba a actualizar en este mes... no estoy tan mal. Un de las cosas que me han hecho demorar es que como ya salio el 7º libro... me lo lei, y en eso me entuciasmé y me puse a revisar cada dato de los libros anteriores, en conclusion, casi me lei los 7 libros de una. **

**¿Como han ido las vacaciones? bueno, a mi ya me toca entrar pronto de vuelta el cole, pero espero que los que estaban de vacas que las hallan disfrutado.**

**_Respuestas a los reviews :_**

_**Fatipotter: **Bueno, para aclarar ese pequeño inconveniente, te aclaro, YO soi la mandii ( o Amanda, como prefieras) aunque a veces mi "querida" prima pone sus comentarios junto con los mios, pero la diferencia es que ella no hace entre paréntesis. Como verás este capi no es más largo ni nada parecido, pero es lo que me salio de mi pequeña cabeza en medio de una gigante CC ( para más aclaraciones consultar NA capitulo 7) ¿cuando estas de cumpleaños? por que eso no me lo aclaraste, en todo caso... felicidades :). Miles de abrazos y besos, esperando TU review en especial._

_**Desiré:** Aquí te traigo un nuevo capi, esperando que me premies con un nuevo review y a ver si así me animo a seguir escribiendo (por que aqui entre nos, a veces se me bajan tanto las ganas que pienso en dejar de escribir) Espero que te guste, aunque no es mi capi preferido ni nada parecido. Besos y abrasos._

_**Bloody Potter:** Lo del merecido de Malfoy, ahí lo vamos a ver. Por que con un Harry despierto, ya veo que se entera y hasta aqui no mas nos llega el hurón. Para mi es un milagro que a alguien le guste mi fic, pro que lo encuentro un poco fuera de lo común. Gracias a mil por tu review, muchos besos y abrazos._

_**Alexaz: **¿Te gusta la idea de poner canciones en los fics? a mi personalmente me encanta. Espero que nos sigas leyendo, y que algun dia alcanzes a leer esta respuesta a tu review. Besos y abrazos esperando otro review._

**Y de nuevo aquí, les aviso que en otros dos meses tendran el proximo capi, y ya se que es haaarto tiempo. Bueno, agradeciendo a los que dejan review, y a los que no tambien ( se ve en los hits) me despido.**

**Besos y abrasos**

**Cuidense**

**Y dejen reviews, cualquier cosita es bienvenida**


End file.
